


噬嗑錄

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 暗行御史金鍾炫暌違三年後總算見到了他。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
> 1.AU，背景設定在18世紀中期的朝鮮，但是肯定會有bug  
> 2.人設來自LOVE STORY EP.13-14與NU'EST LAB EP.3-4  
> 3.劇情需要，有大量原創角色  
> 4.還沒寫完，如果沒人看存稿貼完大概就坑惹  
> 5.不是小甜文  
> 6.本篇的🐢不奶萌
> 
> 以上能接受就往下看吧_(:з」∠)_

《周易·噬嗑》：雷電，噬嗑，先王以明罰敕法。  
在宅邸見到那個身影時，金鍾炫只有一瞬的愣怔，很快便斂容朝那人行了禮：「殿下。」  
站在桃樹下的男子回過身，帶著些微笑容輕鬆地開口：「回來啦，此去還順利否？」  
「託殿下的福，臣一切安好。」金鍾炫仍然維持著恭敬的姿態：「殿下怎會屈尊駕臨寒舍？該是臣去拜見您才是。」  
「無妨。只是春日裡風光甚佳，寡人在宮中悶得很，想到你約莫是今日抵達漢城，便過來看看。」李烜看了看周圍，「家裡沒有僕役拾整嗎？剛進來時地上都是灰，寡人讓尚膳*領人收拾過了。」  
「臣惶恐。」金鍾炫看了看一塵不染的青石磚，苦笑著回答：「只是臣孤家寡人，又常不在府中，為此尋來僕役灑掃似乎也非必要，因此怠慢了殿下，臣有罪。」  
李烜看了他一眼，年輕的官員微微躬著身與他應答，語氣自始至終都帶著禮貌與客氣，他無聲地嘆了口氣，拍了拍他的肩：「寡人並非責怪你，不過是看你起居如此隨意，順口問句罷了。酉時寡人在都城教坊*設宴替你洗塵，金大人可別忘了。」語畢揮手招過一邊侍立著的內禁衛將*姜東昊與一干內侍，自從宅邸的側邊角門離開了。  
「謝殿下。」對著離去的李烜背影一禮，待最後一位宮人也離開，金鍾炫長出一口氣，解下背上的行囊扔到房中，自己走到書房的榻上坐下，盯著眼前的玄琴*發呆。  
那是把觸手溫潤的琴，木質的外表上雕刻著鳶飛唳天的圖樣，紋路細緻，看得出做工不凡。表面泛著無數次反覆摩娑把玩後才有的隱隱微光，金鍾炫伸手撫著琴上的鳶鳥，一刻鐘後嘆了口氣，拍了一下自己的臉頰，站起身走出書房。

來到教坊時天還沒黑下，接待的門卒接過他的號牌*一看後便恭恭敬敬地將他迎入坊內。金鍾炫走在曲折的迴廊上，不時能聽見妓生們發出的鶯聲笑語，他皺起眉頭，加快了自己的腳步。  
「來啦。」推開最深處的雅間的門，李烜坐在上首處，身邊有兩個妓生正在嬌聲軟語地逗樂，一旁除了晌午時看見的姜東昊和閔尚膳外，還有個樂師坐在角落，低著頭正在調整琴弦。李烜對他舉了舉杯，「過來坐罷。卿這次離開漢城數月，怕是很久沒喝過甘紅露*了吧。」  
那兩個妓生讓金鍾炫的不自在感更勝剛踏入教坊的時候。無法違背王的命令，他慢慢踱步過去，在離妓生有一段距離的地方坐下：「殿下費心了。」  
「錚」地一聲，撥弄著琴弦的樂師處傳來一道清脆地聲響，是弦崩斷的聲音。金鍾炫回首望去，只見樂師也抬起頭來看向他。  
雙目匯集的瞬間，金鍾炫瞪圓了眼。樂師面上同樣震驚的表情飛快閃過，重新低下頭，開口道：「微臣惶恐，出宮前未曾察覺琴弦有損，殿下可否讓微臣尋處僻靜之所換上新弦？」  
李烜對通常君王會因此大發雷霆的小插曲沒有太大的反應，只道：「去罷。」又對金鍾炫道：「寡人怕尋常教坊奏樂者總彈那些俗詞豔曲會汙了你的耳，因而自宮中帶了樂師來。沒想到會如此。」  
「殿下設想周到，臣惶恐。」金鍾炫壓抑著語調裡的訝異與驚喜，在樂師抱著琴走出雅間片刻後，忽然擺出歉然的神情道：「殿下，臣不知是否因離開漢城過久，水土不服的緣故，腹中有些不適，恕臣離席片刻。」  
李烜看看他，見果然是一副蒼白著臉的樣子，對他頷首道：「既是如此，快去吧。」  
起身一躬，金鍾炫快步朝外走去，離開雅間一段距離後，他張望著四周，徘徊在迴廊之上，像是想找出些什麼，前行到一個位在轉角的雜物房前時，一隻手冷不防打開了門，抓住他的手臂將他拉了進去。  
金鍾炫一驚，險些叫出聲，但很快就恢復了鎮定，看向拉他進入雜物房的人。  
那個人──李烜帶來的宮廷樂師正直勾勾地盯著他，彷彿過了一世那麼久，他才張口吐出兩個字：「鍾炫。」  
感覺喉頭好像被什麼哽住，金鍾炫拼命咬著牙才能克制好自己的情緒，用正常的音調回答他：「旼炫。」  
黃旼炫的神情越發嚴肅，抓著他手臂的力道沒有鬆開，反倒更緊了：「殿下說要為暗行御史設宴就帶上了我，沒想到會是你。」  
你怎麼可能會想到呢，畢竟當年我是──金鍾炫微微張嘴，又把想說的話吞了回去，只是對著黃旼炫說：「許久不見了，你……可還好？」  
「我反正也就這樣了，別問我。倒是鍾炫你，知道伯父伯母有多擔心你嗎？為何一聲不吭便走了？是為了成為暗行御史？」黃旼炫步步緊逼地追問，身體也越發靠近金鍾炫，到了最後幾乎是要將他抵在牆上。  
看著他飽含怒意與擔憂的臉龐，金鍾炫覺得鼻頭一陣酸澀，別開眼神答道：「我知道我對不起父親和母親，但我有不得已的理由，非得如此不可。」  
灼熱的眼神與掌心的溫度一同炙烤著他的內心，金鍾炫忐忑地等待眼前人的反應，頃刻間，他聽見一聲嘆息，緊抓他的手放開了，黃旼炫低聲道：「罷了，知道你無事就好，不枉我這幾年都祈求著你能平安。走吧，我們離開太久了，再不回席上，殿下該起疑了。」  
說著回身抱起了已經繫上新弦的琴，正想率先走出雜物間，袖口卻被人拉住，他看著阻止自己離開的人：「鍾炫？」  
金鍾炫看著他，又看了看他抱著的玄鶴琴：「旼炫真的要回去嗎？回去那繼續當宮廷樂師？」  
教坊掛在迴廊上的華燈光輝透過門縫照進，橘黃的色澤打在黃旼炫晦暗不明的臉上，他沉默了片刻：「鍾炫，我已經不是──」  
「你永遠都是。」金鍾炫打斷了他：「你是儒生，是這個國家的文人，不該長久屈居在那個位置。」  
黃旼炫放柔了眼神，但目中更多的還是無奈：「鍾炫，既然你是暗行御史，那麼也當明白，只要柳載和還是左議政*，黃家就不可能被起用。」他何嘗沒有想過要如以往一般，但為何會從儒生成為宮廷樂師的事由他至今還歷歷在目，就算有這份心也無從著手。  
「若他不再是左議政，甚至不再能獨霸朝局呢？」金鍾炫看著他，目光除了堅毅還帶著些銳利：「倘若是那樣的話，旼炫又是怎麼想的？」  
黃旼炫不自覺抱緊了手中的琴，感覺心臟在這狹小的雜物房中響徹雲霄：「這是何意？」  
「殿下正在著手拔除老論派*。」金鍾炫定定地看著他流露出點點光芒的眼，知道他並非一無所動，吐露得更為迫切：「老論一倒，身為領袖的柳載和又當如何？」  
原來如此──黃旼炫恍然大悟。朝中老論少論的爭鬥自先王起就不曾休止，但總是以老論占先。先王尤其偏信老論，因其暴虐無道，主張士大夫主政的老論派自是如魚得水，將朝中大小事務都包攬著按照己身利益辦了。少論派見此不斷進言先王，曰其應當重振君綱，主理朝政，但先王哪裡會聽從，反而樂得有人替他解決政務，自己只需飲酒作樂，是以老論少論之爭在先王時以老論派壓倒性的勝利作收，而柳載和也是於那時對少論派中流砥柱的黃家下了手。  
想到此處，黃旼炫的目光黯淡下來，開口道：「雖說如此，殿下也是由柳載和力排眾議推上現今位置的，他又怎麼能下定決心剷除老論？」  
「正是因為如此，殿下才越發憎惡老論。」金鍾炫見他神情不豫，知道他想起了三年前的事，心中一痛，聲音也跟著低下：「柳載和為何推舉殿下成為世弟並上位？不就是因殿下在宗室中最為無勢可恃嗎。殿下即位兩年，始終無法親身問政，他難道甘心一生成為柳載和與老論派的傀儡？」  
黃旼炫恍然。李烜雖說是宗室，父親卻是先王某個不得寵的庶叔，母親也並非權臣家出身的閨秀，在先王崩殂後的一干繼位人選中，確實是最為容易被掌控的一位。  
「鐘炫知道得這麼清楚，是因為也參與其中嗎？」黃旼炫忽然捕捉到一絲靈感，但那道想法一閃即逝，快得他沒抓住便消失了：「你當暗行御史，就是為了扳倒老論？」  
但他並無這番行事的必要──黃旼炫想。金鍾炫的父親雖也在朝為官，但始終秉持中立的原則，沒有鮮明的老少論色彩，按理來說，金鍾炫不至於如此痛恨老論到寧可拋下兩班子弟的身分，成為不見天日的暗行御史。  
「──只有柳載和與老論消失在朝堂上，旼炫才有可能再度成為黃旼炫。」這是金鍾炫的回答。  
黃旼炫錯愕地站在原地，眼裡除了面前認真地看著他的青年外什麼也看不見。  
──不是為了自己的仕途，而是為了他。  
想起三年前在獄中聽說金鍾炫失去蹤影的消息時，他既痛苦又憤怒，一度以為是柳載和為了打擊他而對金鍾炫不利。為此他在監獄的茅草床上輾轉反側，有時甚至想不如一頭撞死在牢中，也好過受老論派的屈辱與折磨，但想到被貶為庶人的母親的臉，以及下落不明的金鍾炫，他最後還是活到了現在。  
但他沒想到金鍾炫之所以拋下了家中，生死不明地過了三年，是為了讓他回到他該在的地方。  
「鍾炫，我不想陷你於危險之中。」一陣無語後，他開口：「柳載和與老論眾人在朝中的關係盤根錯節，只憑你與殿下，勢單力薄，又該如何──」  
他沒能繼續說下去，因為金鍾炫掩住了他的嘴。  
外頭有充滿醉意的吆喝聲經過，大概是哪個雅間喝醉了出來透氣的官員。黃旼炫感受到金鍾炫手心的薄繭，一時百感交集。  
以前分明不是這樣的──在他們還會攜手踏青的時候，鍾炫的手分明就與一般世家的小公子無異，除了握筆的關節外摸不到半點粗礪之處。可現在擦過他唇上的，理應最為細緻的掌心卻像是在寒冬中用冰水洗過後生生開裂的樣子，粗糙不平。  
酒客的聲音慢慢走遠，黃旼炫感覺到溫熱的掌心離開了他的唇邊，手的主人輕聲問他：「旼炫相信我嗎？」  
黃旼炫愣了一下，頷首：「我相信鍾炫。」  
「那麼就相信我也能將柳載和拉下那個位置吧。」金鍾炫露出了重逢以來的第一個笑容，在昏暗的雜物房中明亮得令他眩目：「我會再請珉起帶話給你的，只要安心地等我就行了。」  
盯著那道明朗的笑容許久，黃旼炫也牽起了唇角，帶著點苦澀與慰藉地牽上他的手，就像三年前一切都還不曾改變時一樣：「嗯。」

「去了許久啊，身體無礙吧？」回到雅間裡，妓生們已經操著琴開始唱起了婉轉的小曲，李烜見金鍾炫斂眉垂目，蹣跚著步伐入座，不由皺起了眉。  
「臣無事。」恭敬地回答了君王的疑問，金鍾炫對角落裡比他稍早一些回到席間的黃旼炫遞去一個讓他放心的眼神，黃旼炫開口道：「殿下，既然御史大人回座了，不若讓微臣改奏正樂*。」  
李烜屈著指節扣在案上：「是該如此，本就是為了讓御史自在些才帶上你。便奏一曲＜月暈＞*如何？」後面這句轉而面向了金鍾炫。  
「臣自當洗耳恭聽。」金鍾炫端起挑不出半點錯的笑。  
讓妓生們退開，玄鶴琴低沉有力的聲音從黃旼炫指下傳出，初始如月出東山，盈輝皎皎；中段轉急，似月光下急急奔流的江水與月光照映下探出身子活動的動物；末尾漸弱，間有幾聲如小浪拍擊之聲，最後宛如漸漸隱沒在晨曦之中的月色，歸於闐靜。  
一曲奏罷，李烜撫掌笑道：「好，好！若非你不能飲酒，寡人定要賞你杯甘紅露！」  
「殿下謬讚。」黃旼炫微笑著回應，在李烜沒注意的間隙偷偷朝金鍾炫那裡看了一眼，見他神色恍惚，像是當年首次聽他彈琴時的模樣，心下一蕩。  
「確實奏得極好。」回過神的金鍾炫舉起酒杯，擋住迷失於仿佛昨日種種的複雜神情：「謝殿下。」  
  
*尚膳：朝鮮時期內侍裡職位最高者，從二品。  
*玄琴：玄鶴琴，有七弦，用左手按弦右手以小棒撥弦的方式演奏。  
*內禁衛將：隸屬禁衛營的從二品官，看成王的貼身侍衛就可以了。  
*教坊：訓練及觀看妓生表演的場所，是士大夫與官員聚會作樂的地方。  
*號牌：朝鮮時代的身份證。上面寫著姓名籍貫職業。  
*甘紅露：發源自高麗中期，在朝鮮時代成為進貢君王的貢品的名酒。以蒸餾米酒為基底加入韓方藥材釀成。  
*左議政：亦稱左相。朝鮮時期以議政府為最高行政機構，府中設領議政、左議政與右議政，三者同為正一品，但以領議政為首。  
*老論與少論：朝鮮時期很多黨爭，全部介紹完大概要一千字……這邊簡單介紹一下，老論少論本來同為西人黨，但是因為政治主張不同而分裂。基本上把這裡的老論想成希望王可以聽從士大夫的意見治國；而少論是選擇效忠王的意志就好了。  
*正樂：朝鮮王朝時在非正式場合為上層人士演奏的音樂。  
*<月暈>：原文為달무리，youtube搜尋거문고+달무리有影片，選這首是因為我能找到的玄鶴琴獨奏裡它感覺最適合……描述曲子意境的地方是我聽完亂寫的，不要在意。


	2. Chapter 2

酒肆的露天座席上，幾群酒客正在高談闊論。有些談著今年的收成，還有幾個約莫是兩班的人說著年初起推行的新稅法。金鍾炫隔著紙門聽他們時而抱怨時而嗟嘆，連手中的酒杯空了也未察覺，只是凝神注意著外邊的動靜。

「許久不見了，鍾炫。」一個年輕男子拉開門走了進來，也不等他招呼，自個先拿起桌上的小壺給自己斟上一杯，旋即一飲而盡。

金鍾炫轉過頭看他，見他喝得急，不免失笑：「既然約在酒肆，就不會短了你的酒，喝慢點。」

「我這不是口渴嘛。」年輕男子訕訕地放下酒杯，「怎麼一回漢城就約我喝酒？」

金鍾炫拿起酒壺，給自己滿上，又示意對方將酒杯拿過來，待一切停當後才開口：「我昨晚見到旼炫了。」

男子險些打翻手裡的酒，音調不由自主地提高：「在哪見到的？他如今在宮中，便是我也只能在宮宴上遠遠看上一眼，你的身分無法入宮，怎麼得見？」

「昨夜殿下在教坊替我洗塵，讓他奏樂助興。」金鍾炫想到黃旼炫垂首撫琴的樣子，心中百味雜陳，將只飲了一口的酒復又放下：「他知道我是暗行御史了。」

「總有一日會知道的。」男子再度將酒液一飲而盡，「——他知道你是為了他才選擇走上這條路嗎？」

「……他問了，我便老實答了。」金鍾炫的腦海裡又浮現出對方聽聞以後擔憂他安危的反應，唇角微微揚起：「只是昨日倉促，沒能好好說上話。所以想託你想辦法替我傳話給他，珉起。」

崔珉起看看他的神情，假意哀嘆了一聲：「就知道御史大人請吃酒沒安好心，虧我還以為你只是太久沒見我，想好生敘舊一番。」

笑著打了他的手一下，金鍾炫神色微斂：「我數月不在漢城，朝中如何？」

身為暗行御史，多數時間他都不在都城中，而是被遣至地方執行探查任務，一年中有三個月能待在漢城就不錯了。而也因為行蹤飄忽的緣故，即使崔珉起在朝中任官，熟悉如今局勢，也無法傳信給他。因此每當他回漢城，必定要和崔珉起聚上一聚，一來是看看老友如何，另一方面也是對近來朝中風向探個底。

「還能如何，柳載和還是那樣子。」提及朝中，崔珉起露出一抹冷笑：「近來還想著要當領相*呢，都放任他手下那群狗腿子進言了。」想起當時聽到上官在奏議時說出「臣以為左相當可委以領相之位」時他都傻住了，身為司諫院正言的他立馬就跳出來不留情地駁斥了上官，張司諫被他句句帶刺說得臉色鐵青，當事人柳載和卻面色不改，就像張司諫想拍馬屁的對象不是他一樣。

金鍾炫開始揀著下酒菜吃起來，聞言帶著詫異地問：「他如今這般冒進了？」在他印象裡，柳載和就像個在黑暗中窺伺時機的老狐狸，既不主動出頭，也不隨意招惹，只會一直在背後等著適當的機會，然後冷不防捅上你一刀，且這一捅必是傷筋動骨，令人難以翻身。

「清國使者再兩月便來了。」崔珉起嘲諷地挑起唇角：「他想占了領議政的位置，好和那幫傢伙敲點油水──畢竟雖是國丈，可中宮至今肚裡半點消息也無，無怪他要著急。」

心下了然，金鍾炫將滿滿一箸的小菜送入口中。

作為清國的藩國，每年總會有使臣來巡察一番。兩年前先王薨天時正逢使臣在國都作客，當時柳載和便是因買通了清國使臣的關節，讓使臣也力挺李烜繼位，這才平息其餘朝臣的反對，順利擁其登位，想必那時許了使臣不少好處。而現下兩年過去，身為左議政雖已是一人之下，但還少不得被右議政──崔珉起的父親掣肘，若想繼續倚靠清國使臣的勢力，便唯有成為領議政，方可名正言順地壓過崔相一頭，證明除其以外無人可以合作。

想來柳載和也沒想到自己放在李烜身旁的女兒竟然兩年來都不曾有身孕，否則若有了外孫，身為中宮所出的嫡長子，世子之位落在何人身上不言可喻，哪裡還需要他授意老論中人跳出來說這些。

「看來是急了啊。」金鍾炫凝神思考：「卻是好事，一旦心急便會露出馬腳。」

「不錯。」崔珉起飲盡酒壺中的最後一滴酒：「姓柳的早晚會知道，何謂樂極生悲。」

金鍾炫走出酒肆，和渾身酒氣的崔珉起揚手道別，拐著彎繞到了一條小巷中。

小巷裡有間鋪面，是家書店。坐在店門口的老頭兒打著扇子有一下沒一下地輕搖，抬眼看了看他，懶洋洋問：「公子要找什麼書？」

「假我數年，卒以學易，庶無大過矣*。」

「請和我來。」老頭將扇子插在腰帶上，起身領著他往店內去。

老頭推開最裡邊的書櫃，底下赫然出現一個方形的地洞，與盤旋而下的階梯。

「公子要找的便在裡頭，請吧。」老頭側身向金鍾炫一禮。

「多謝。」朝他笑了笑，金鍾炫踏上朽舊的木梯。

「是什麼風將御史大人吹來了？」走下階梯，一間青石砌成的方室展露在眼前。楠木書案前坐著一個青年，聽見腳步聲後朝他看來，帶著笑對他招呼。

「就算沒有風，我也該來看英敏兄的。」對這裡極為熟悉，金鍾炫走到書案對面盤坐：「不知上回委託您的事如何了？」

郭英敏是漢城中無人不知的男子──不為其他，就因為他富埒陶白的身家，以及和一般商人大相逕庭的外表。雖說如今的時代是輕商貴農，但他走在路上還是能得到許多兩班女眷青睞，甚至也有良民女子會對其拋擲繡帕和香囊，弄得漢城裡的男人都對他恨得牙癢癢，又只能安慰自己這不過是個商人，與他計較就是傷了臉面。

但準確而言，他並不是個來自開城的富商，或者該說，遠遠不僅如此。

郭英敏自玉鎮紙下拿起一封信，笑道：「鍾炫交代的事情，我哪裡敢怠慢。消息在此處，不過鍾炫要拿什麼來換呢？那架玄鶴琴如何？」

看見信封時的喜色迅速消散，金鍾炫正色道：「英敏兄，你知道那對我而言意味著什麼。」

郭英敏是富商，同時也是漢城最大的情報販子的事情，知道的人寥寥無幾。更多人只知道漢城地下有著千絲萬縷的情報網路，只要能出得起錢，想知道的事情就會鉅細靡遺地出現在家中。但其後的頭兒是誰，如何運作等等，常人一概不知。金鍾炫也是成為暗行御史後才在機緣巧合下摸到了這條線，進而結識了他。

見他神情凝重，郭英敏搖了搖頭：「不過是與你開個玩笑，我明白你花了多少心力在上頭。你我之間何須講那些，東西你拿去就是。」說罷便將信箋放到了他手邊：「鍾炫啊，別將自己逼太緊了，幾個月不見，你看上去憔悴了許多。」

「不將自己逼緊些，又怎麼盡快完成我想做的事情呢。」指尖觸上那紙箋，金鍾炫感覺眼前無盡的黑暗像是倏地投入了一道光，前行的道路越發清晰：「多謝英敏兄，改日得空，我再找您敘話。」

「行了，知道御史大人心不在我這。」郭英敏笑著搖頭，也不與他客氣，提起筆繼續寫他未完成的文章：「行事小心，老論近日可不大安分。」

一日裡接連跑了兩個地方，饒是他在地方上歷練多時，身體也有些疲倦。回到外頭看著樸素的家中，他取下黑笠，換上方帽與常服，坐在書案前仔細讀著今日從郭英敏那裡獲得的情報。

那是一幅地圖，畫的是位在漢城近郊的一處大宅。上頭除了標明宅邸的方位以外，還仔細畫出了宅邸內部的路徑，以及何時何處有幾人戍衛。

他看得入神，指尖在圖上順著線條比劃，時而蹙眉思考。正在聚精會神時，忽然聽見有人扣門的聲響，詫異之下站起了身，走到大門處問道：「您是何人？」

他在漢城的住處，除了李烜、郭英敏與崔珉起外應當無人知曉，但這三人他這兩日已經都見了個遍，不該在此時上門。

「是我。」一道刻意壓低的聲音傳來，金鍾炫怔住，回神後沒有半分遲疑地開了門。

看起來儼然就是個俊秀兩班的青年站在門前，紗帽掩住他半邊眉眼，他抬起頭望向金鍾炫：「進去再說吧，鍾炫。」

「我沒想到你這麼快就來了。」金鍾炫沏了壺茶，兩人在廳堂上落座，他看向顯然心不在焉的黃旼炫：「這麼晚出宮沒關係嗎？」

「無妨。雖是宮廷樂師，但殿下並不約束我外出。」黃旼炫端起茶抿上一口：「珉起下晌讓宮人傳話給我的時候，我也沒想到鍾炫你的動作這麼快。」

對上黃旼炫帶著笑的雙眼，金鍾炫有點不自在地撫了一下衣襬：「……總是早些解決的好，不是嗎？」

黃旼炫一笑，不再拿話擠兌他，轉而道：「說到解決，我有件事要同你說。鍾炫，我的母親雖說當年僅是從兩班被貶為良民，但柳載和為了拿捏我，將她幽禁在某處，只讓她每旬手書一封予我確認平安。」說到這裡，他頓了頓，面上神情既慘然又無力：「我雖也試過想探察母親所在，但始終無從入手。若是像你昨日所言，老論倒台之時，我母親恐怕也會──」

金鍾炫看著他痛苦擺盪的表情，心下一陣絞痛，放下手中的茶盞，搖頭道：「放心，伯母不會有事。」

「何以這番篤定？」黃旼炫望向他：「我已經失去了父親，若連母親也……屆時到了黃泉，又該如何面對先父。」

「旼炫，不會有事的。」看著他茫然的模樣，想起以往這張臉上總是意氣風發，金鍾炫覺得心底更不是滋味了。他起身走到黃旼炫身前，將雙手按在他肩上：「我知道伯母在何處，在對老論下手前會先救出她的──所以不要擔心。」

黃旼炫訝異地看著他。

「為了讓你沒有後顧之憂地回到原來該在的地方，這些事情我都想過了。」金鍾炫用溫和的眼神回應他的注視，想讓遭遇了人生巨變後失去了自信的青年振作：「就相信我吧，旼炫。」

黃旼炫的唇微微顫抖，他慢慢地抬起自己的手，撫上金鍾炫在這幾年間明顯消瘦許多的面龐：「鍾炫。」

「什麼事？」金鍾炫軟著聲音問。

「為什麼？」困惑的聲音從黃旼炫口中流露出來，僅僅透過語氣也能感受他的疑問：「為什麼要為了我做到這種地步？」

為了他放棄成均館儒生的身分，為了他成為行走在黑暗中的人，為了他連母親被幽禁的場所也想方設法拿到手，為了他做出一切都會沒事的承諾，只要他相信那句「我能做到」。

作為昔日的同窗，形影不離的密友，他能夠理解為什麼金鍾炫處心積慮地想要將他從這煉獄解救出來，但是做到這種程度的話，難道不是已經遠遠超出好友的範疇了嗎？

猝不及防的問題讓金鍾炫搭在他雙肩上的手一僵，一時不知道該怎麼回答。黃旼炫直勾勾地看著他，像是當年在成均館與博士辯論時積極尋求答案的樣子，目光熱烈而執著，金鍾炫難以面對他這模樣，想別過頭避開，對方撫著他臉龐的手掌卻不允許。

兩人對視了許久，最後金鍾炫後退了一步，將臉從黃旼炫手中掙開，低著頭說了句「我早些時候買了點心回來，正好配茶」，就匆匆往後廚走去。

感覺到掌心一空，黃旼炫慢慢地將手放下，看著金鍾炫的背影，只覺得心頭失落，但也不知道那股失落是從何而來。

為何躲避這個問題呢？以前也是這樣，當兩人還在成均館時，他偶爾也會問鍾炫為何總是答應他的所有要求，但鍾炫不是避而不談，就是乾脆找別的話扯過去。

罷了，總有一日鍾炫會告訴他的吧。黃旼炫端起已不再雲霧繚繞的茶，悵然若失。

*領議政有率領百官罷免君王的權力。

*出自《論語·述而》，意為若是上天能再給予我五年、十年學習《易》的話，那麼我就可以不犯大錯。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前忘記說了，一三五不更新喔～

崔珉起立在宣政殿前，料峭春寒，不時鑽進衣領的風讓他縮了一下脖子，站在他身前的右相回頭斜了他一眼，口中低聲斥道：「都過弱冠了，莊重些。」  
低眉順目地應下，崔珉起垂首，撇了撇嘴，心想您老在家喝了酒比我還不莊重，也好意思訓兒子。  
一身絳紅的官員們從轉角出現，談笑聲連距離還有數十尺的崔珉起等人都能聽見。右相蹙眉，等官員們都走到殿門前，方對為首者淡淡道：「左相來遲了。」  
被眾人簇擁的中年男子微笑，他身材中等，唇上與下頷蓄著短鬚，鬢角微霜，雙眼周遭佈滿歲月的痕跡，但眼神依舊銳利，看起來精神矍鑠：「初春天冷，老夫上了年紀，腿腳不便，故而來得晚些，右相莫怪。」  
崔珉起嘀咕著方才看起來分明健步如飛，被右相的眼神制止後才不以為然地閉上嘴。  
「既然都到了，便進去吧。」右相語畢，率先領著身後少論眾人踏入了宣政殿。

「──清國使者不日便到，禮曹準備如何？」王座上的李烜看著下首分立兩側的朝臣，手指摩娑了一下御座扶手上的浮雕，「朴判書？」  
佝僂著背的老臣站了出來：「回殿下，俱已妥當，只是接待使臣的人選──」  
李烜停下手上的動作，看向年邁的禮判：「還未定下？」聲音聽起來漫不經心，但崔珉起敏銳地察覺到一絲不悅。  
禮曹判書當然也感受得到君王的不快，他躬身道：「是，此番清國使臣身分不同往常，是以不可因循舊例。」  
這倒沒說錯。以往清國使臣大多都是指派其皇室宗親，又是以非嫡非長者居多。但今年不知為何，要出使的卻變成了清國某位王爺的世子，重要性自然不能和那些庶子同日而語。崔珉起偷瞥了一眼王座上的年輕君王，他的面色沉沉，開口便問：「禮判之意是？」  
「臣請殿下指派左相為接待使臣之首。」禮曹判書道。  
李烜握緊了扶手上的蛟形刻紋，他看向一語不發的左相：「左相政務繁忙，何來閒暇主持這些。」  
果然。崔珉起垂首，心裡暗罵了柳載和千百萬次。當不成領議政就想讓禮判推舉他成為接待使臣的人，若是王當真派了他，那其與使臣團的往來便更方便，也能向清國證明他仍是朝中真正的當權者。  
老奸巨猾的傢伙。崔珉起唾罵著，卻也拿不定君王是否真的會聽從禮曹判書的建議。如今的王除去已經式微的少論支持外，背後半點倚仗也無，反倒是左相身為老論領袖，在議事堂上幾乎是一呼百應，王能頂得住那些老論中人的壓力嗎？  
「臣雖駑鈍，但若是為殿下分憂，自是萬死不辭。」柳載和慢條斯理地開口，聲音平穩，像是半點也沒有領會君王希望他婉拒的意思。  
崔珉起抬起頭對柳載和怒目而視，少論眾人的神情大抵與他相同。右相往前跨出一步：「殿下，臣以為左相雖有殷殷之心，此事卻實在不妥。」  
見父親打了頭陣，崔珉起為自己壯壯膽，亦趨前道：「左相是堂上官，位高權重，按理而言，接待使臣再適合不過。可左相兼為國丈，豈有殿下的岳丈接待外使之理？即便是清國來使，此舉亦有損殿下顏面，望殿下三思。*」  
少論諸人也跟著崔珉起的論調，開始山呼「殿下，臣惶恐，請三思而後行」，老論派面面相覷，臉色都難看起來，惟有柳載和面色不改，只是佇立原處，彷彿身處風暴中心的並非他一般。  
「既是如此，此事明日再議。」李烜放開緊握著刻紋的手，「禮判身為禮曹之首，竟還要司諫院指出於禮不合，莫不是老糊塗了？」  
禮曹判書抹著額上的冷汗諾諾稱罪，退回了隊列之中。少論眾人見此事大概已經注定不成，也都鬆了口氣。  
今日朝議很快便結束，走出宣政殿門時，柳載和對右相微笑：「果真是虎父無犬子。」  
右相也報以淺笑：「小犬不過是盡了他的本分，當不得您的謬讚。」  
難得受到誇獎的崔珉起在父親身後竊笑。

並未直接打道回府，柳載和在與老論官員分別後來到了大造殿。  
「左議政何以來此？」柳瑜理訝異地看著父親，她是兩年前李烜即位時進宮的，由於左相在李烜登位之事上出了許多力，是以她一入宮便穩居中殿之位。  
「娘娘可服了醫女的藥？」柳載和在女兒面前放鬆了一些，臉上表情與朝議時波瀾不驚的樣子迥異。  
「一直都按時服用的。」柳瑜理讓侍立在旁的宮女出去，皺著眉問神情不豫的柳載和：「父親看起來憂心忡忡，是朝局有變？」  
身為權宦世家的女兒，又是在宮中待了兩年的中殿，她當然不會天真地覺得父親只是忽然想到要關心自己的身體才忽然來到她的寢殿，而柳載和明顯不悅的臉色只是讓她的猜想更加篤定。  
「不當如此啊。」柳載和長嘆一聲，摸著自己修剪齊整的短鬚道：「兩年了，為何王嗣就是落不到柳家頭上？」  
柳瑜理手指一動。  
果然。  
她成為中殿已有兩年，按照禮法，李烜每月當有兩日宿在她殿中──說是留宿，其實便是合房。這兩年中她一直沒有身孕，反倒是幾個不過是中人出身的淑媛卻已經誕下了子嗣。母親為此十分擔憂，還從民間尋了據說擅長調養婦人身子的醫者送入宮內，讓她按照藥方服用。但那之後也過了近一年，始終沒有傳出任何消息。  
知道父親大概是又被誰拿住了國丈身分才有此話，柳瑜理不願多言，只道：「總歸會有的，父親放寬心吧。」  
柳載和又嘆了一聲，又囑咐女兒定要遠離那些來路不明的食物與其餘嬪妃的贈禮，且要按時服藥後便離開了大造殿。  
見父親的身影離開，柳瑜理整理了自己的儀態，對宮人道：「隨我去見殿下。」

熙政堂中，李烜手持書卷，來回踱著步。片刻後，他又將書放回案頭，對一旁的姜東昊與閔尚膳冷笑：「寡人有時真不知左相何以不自己來坐這王位。」  
姜東昊摸了摸頭：「因為他不姓李？」  
被口無遮攔的兩人嚇掉半條命，閔尚膳大驚失色：「殿下莫說這種話！姜大人也是！」  
被訓斥的姜東昊閉上了嘴，困惑的眼神在李烜與閔尚膳身上來回逡巡。李烜長出一口氣，苦笑道：「難道連在你二人面前，也不允許寡人說點真心話了嗎？」  
被他臉上的哀切打動，閔尚膳低聲道：「殿下如此信任我等，自是榮幸之至。但隔牆有耳，還是小心為上。」  
李烜搖搖頭，不再多言，只是走回了書案旁。甫落座便聽見外頭內侍唱道：「中殿娘娘駕到──」  
本就煩躁的心情越發沉重，李烜抬手揉了揉眉心：「讓她進來。」  
得到了進殿的許可，柳瑜理將隨行而來的宮人留在殿門外，逕直走到李烜面前。  
「左議政今日來了大造殿。」柳瑜理白淨秀麗的臉上沒有半點表情，好似她來見的不是這個國家的王，也不是她的丈夫，只是個再陌生不過的男子：「殿下究竟何時動手？」  
李烜看著她的神態，忽然想到了左相。  
平心而論，柳瑜理長得一點也不像柳載和。光是鵝蛋臉就與她父親的剛正的面部線條大相逕庭。但有著柔和的臉龐並不代表她也是這樣的個性；相反地，或許是自幼接受與其兄長相同教育的緣故，她是個十分有主意的人，也不會因為對方的地位而改換辭色。從兩年前初見以來，她對李烜一直都是這樣冷漠的樣子，除去一同與大妃請安時會稍微做出琴瑟和鳴的模樣外，李烜從沒見過她笑。  
但這正是李烜想要的。一個冷酷理智、能不與他產生男女之情的，出身他亟欲除去的權臣之家的中殿，總比兩人鶼鰈情深後成為不共戴天的仇人好。  
「中殿勿要急躁。」李烜緩聲回答：「若是證據尚未周全便打草驚蛇，難保沒有死灰復燃之虞。待能確保一擊斃命時，寡人自然會出手。」  
柳瑜理仰頭望向上首的他，半晌方道：「望殿下盡快，也莫要忘了與妾的約定。」說罷便轉身出了殿外，一句告退也無。  
「盛氣凌人的模樣還真像左相。」被無視的姜東昊喃喃自語，站在他身邊的閔尚膳踩了一下他的腳，換得他一聲痛呼。  
李烜闔上那本翻開了半個時辰，卻一個字也沒看進去的《春秋》，起身對姜東昊和閔尚膳道：「走罷，隨寡人出宮。」

將君王迎進廳中，金鍾炫想到自己那些稱不得上品的陳年茶葉，不禁有些頭痛。  
「臣惶恐，家中未備好茶，殿下可否容臣去買些回來？」  
已經換上一身普通道袍的李烜端坐在主人的位置，聽到他的告罪笑了一下：「不必，就飲清水吧。」  
聞言只好真的斟了杯清水，遞給眼前的君王後看了看他身後僅有的兩個侍從，金鍾炫抿抿嘴，開口道：「不知殿下今日駕臨是為了何事？」  
成為暗行御史以來，他打探來的消息與處理事件後的奏報通常都是交給驛馬傳遞給宮內，一方面是為了保密他的身分，另一方面也是因他的行事已經被默認為君王的意志，無須再多加請示，只需通報即可。但這三日裡他就見了李烜好幾次，顯然這位王有些常務以外的事情要與他商議。  
「先前你至江原道時查到的還穀之弊，可有實證？」  
金鍾炫明白了他的來意。  
還穀是立國以來就有的制度，官設的公倉在豐年時收集稻種，在災荒之年便借予農人耕種，在其豐收後只須繳回當時借貸之數即可。原本是一項德政，但經過數百年，早已失卻初始的用意。地方官員因俸祿不高，往往藉此克扣農人中飽私囊，他在江原道行走時就曾親眼見過分明只借了三升稻種，還穀時卻被小吏說分明是借了十升，若不全數交上就不將記錄劃去，逼得那老人只好含淚將原本要賣掉換取一家生活費的稻穀交了上去。更有甚者還因此落得田土盡失，鬻妻賣子。一直生活在漢城過著優渥生活的他十分震撼，未曾想過在京畿以外生活的百姓竟是過著這般的日子。  
但這件事情，他早在數月前便已上奏。君王如今才想到要重視的原因是──金鍾炫不過片刻便反應了過來。  
是因為江原道觀察使林東振是左相的妻舅，也是左相這些年用以收買清使的財帛來源。  
低著頭牽出一絲澀然的笑，再抬頭時金鍾炫已經恢復了恭謹：「臣將舊年放穀時的帳簿與隔年還穀的帳目都帶了回來，其上有官倉書吏姓名，亦有觀察使知情仍放任之證。」  
總算聽見了自己想要的答案，李烜舒坦地端起茶水喝了一大口：「寡人可一觀否？」  
「殿下稍等，臣去取來。」金鍾炫垂首，朝李烜一禮，朝書房走去。  
李烜見他走遠，轉著手中做工並不精緻的茶盞，忽然自嘲一笑，向一邊始終恭立的閔尚膳問：「寡人是否薄於仁義？御史數月前就已將此事呈至寡人案前，可寡人只是放百姓於水火中而不顧，只有在要扯下柳載和時才想起這荏。」  
閔尚膳搖頭：「殿下不過是伺機而行。」當時雖然已經得知此事，但還不確定有多少證據，也沒有用以發作的藉口，若是立刻揭露，柳載和有很大的機會能全身而退。  
悵然頷首，李烜放下茶盞：「但願御史也明白寡人的苦心，莫就此以為寡人不願當個仁君。」他手上得用的臣子不多，若金鍾炫與其離心，那要扳倒老論就越發困難了。  
一旁聽得雲裡霧裡的姜東昊抓了抓頭。

很快取來了厚厚的清冊，金鍾炫特地揀出了幾處特別打眼的不符之處向君王解說，李烜先是平靜地聽，到最後面上已然籠罩一層薄霜：「常民豈是這番由他們捏在掌中玩弄之物？這樣的還穀又與放貸何異！」  
金鍾炫闔上冊子，沉聲道：「正是如此。不僅江原道，臣觀咸鏡道官吏亦有這般歪風。」咸鏡道觀察使也是老論中人，只不過與左相不似林東振般親密。  
冷笑一聲，看著清冊上大小官員的朱印，李烜按捺住自己想砸壞茶盞的衝動，而後倏然抬頭，對金鍾炫道：「中殿入宮數年，至今無孕。」  
金鍾炫不解地看著他。中宮無子是盡所皆知之事，民間也有蜚言流語稱是因其無德才遲遲生不出嫡長，但礙於老論如日中天之勢，這些議論並無法動搖中宮地位半分。  
「若是世子之位不再空懸，左相會如何？」李烜伸手撫過那道最大的朱印，「江原道觀察使林東振」幾個字赫然在目。他神色自若地看向金鍾炫，而後冷聲道：「何謂終亂道窮，他也該是時候知道了。*」  
  
*朝鮮雖然是清的藩屬國，但前期一直將其視為夷狄，認為明朝會中興，清會很快敗亡，因此雖有朝貢之事，但並不視其為上國，一直到正祖李祘年間才改變觀念。  
  
*《周易·既濟》：爻辭原文為「亨小，利貞。初吉終亂。」意思是事情開端時會獲得小的成功，但越到後面越亂，最後因疏忽大意等故而失敗。  
「終亂道窮」取自既濟卦的《彖傳》：「終止則亂，其道窮也」，意為事情最終因行事不慎而發展混亂，再也沒有成事的途徑。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感情戲……終於……上線了……

冰色的瑞獸紋香爐轉出幾縷清香，柳載和提毫，在潔白如絹的玉版宣上揮灑。  
一炷香後，他放下筆，皺著眉將未乾的信箋放到一旁，神思飄向遠處。

今晨朝議不外乎又是就接待清國使臣的人選進行討論，在老論及少論兩派面紅耳赤地爭執後，王位上的年輕人只是漫不經心地說了一句「此事寡人已有決斷」。  
一句話讓兩黨人馬都閉上了嘴，齊刷刷地看向自方才就一語不發的王。柳載和沒有像他們一樣表現出好奇，只是心底不知緣何蔓延出一絲不祥──綜觀朝中，除了他以外確實沒有更適合接待那位清國宗室的人，但已經有了上回被當場駁了面子的戲碼，李烜會按照他所想的那樣指派自己嗎？  
「臣惶恐，」右相率先打破了沉默：「不知殿下屬意何人？」  
李烜笑了笑，環視官員一圈：「寡人反覆思索，深覺左相實乃不二之選，是以此次便由左相擔此重任。」  
少論諸人不敢置信地望向御座上的王，老論的喜色藏也藏不住，便是柳載和也揚起了唇角，正要推讓一番再謝恩，王卻又不緊不慢地開口。  
「寡人即位已有兩年，蒙諸位輔政，方有今日之績。這幾日寡人思及先王在位時，亦是戮力政務，戰戰兢兢，薨天後卻無世子繼位，令諸位不得不雕琢寡人這段朽木，幸而寡人雖愚鈍，卻願博採眾議，後世評及寡人，約莫也能寫下一行中庸守成。」  
一大串話讓站在父親身後的崔珉起被繞得摸不著頭腦，正想問父親為何王要忽然說這些，抬眼時卻發現對面的柳載和臉色微變。  
──啊，雖然搞不懂王要幹什麼，但總之能讓左相面色不豫的肯定是好事。崔珉起將雙唇抿緊，靜靜等待君王的下文。  
「故而寡人深感料理政務等事，應自幼學習，方可成治國之才。安陽君已五歲有餘，聰穎敏悟，當能習世子諸項事務。」  
崔珉起睜大了眼，看向同樣訝異的父親。  
安陽君是李烜還只是宗室時生下的長子，其母申氏雖也出身老論之家，父親卻不是領袖人物，而僅是個吏部參知。因為身分不算顯赫的緣故，在李烜即位後，安陽君生母也沒能成為中宮，而是被柳瑜理奪去了那個位置，但李烜最終還是看在元配情分與誕下長子的功勞下封其為淑嬪。  
申淑嬪自知家中需要倚靠左相領頭的老論派力量，因此從未想過讓安陽君爭奪世子之位。這兩年來母子始終低調度日，若非每日都能看見申參知面色如常地站在堂上，崔珉起都快以為申淑嬪和安陽君已經消失在宮中了。  
但是現在李烜話中之意分明就是要立安陽君為世子──崔珉起瞟了一眼申參知，見他也是滿面震驚，沒有半點早已得知的跡象，崔珉起看了看平靜的王，再看看臉色也已經恢復正常的父親，鬱悶地低下頭。  
這些老狐狸搞什麼把戲？他還是太年輕了嗎？  
「殿下，萬萬不可！」年邁的禮判已經站了出來，白色的鬍鬚跟著顫巍巍的身子一抖一抖，聲音比過往哪次都要宏亮：「安陽君雖為長，卻非嫡子，怎可立庶長為儲君？臣惶恐，請殿下三思！」  
見他開了頭，老論眾人也如波浪般湧上：「臣惶恐，請殿下三思！」  
少論官員們面面相覷，右相對他們比了個稍安勿躁的手勢，躁動的官員們安靜下來。  
「此理寡人如何不知？只嘆寡人無德，無有嫡長。安陽君雖非嫡出，卻性情寬厚，機敏過人，作為世子，當可承守成開先之責。」李烜沒有理會要把殿上瓦片掀翻的進諫聲：「待使臣前來，寡人便請封世子。今日就到此處，都散了吧。」  
語畢，他站起身，讓姜東昊在前頭嚇退擋著路的老論，領著閔尚膳和宮人們離開了宣政殿。

回想到此處，柳載和盯著眼前已經乾透的書信，眼前飄過申參知在散朝後茫然無知的樣子，頓覺一陣心煩，拿起壓著信的鎮紙狠狠往地上擲去。  
青石地面被砸出了凹痕，玉鎮紙應聲四碎，玉屑散了一地。看著滿目狼藉，柳載和的臉色越發陰鷙，坐在圈背椅上急促地喘氣。  
他怎麼敢？李烜可是靠著自個的扶植才有今日，他怎麼敢這樣明晃晃地打自己的臉？  
原本聽見李烜屈服於現實，最後還是委任自己成為接待使臣的主導者時，柳載和以為年輕的王總算明白了這個國家實際的掌權者不是御座上的人，而是統領朝內過半官員的他，因此用這種方式來表達對上回公然駁回的賠罪；誰知道李烜竟然旋即就拋出了立世子的議題，還在禮判進言時用「寡人無德，無有嫡長」諷刺──世人難道會怪王生不出孩子嗎？李烜雖然說的是自己無德，可誰都知道他分明就是在說柳瑜理無法生育，他亦是迫不得已，才想立最為年長的安陽君。  
就像是被給了半塊飴糖後結結實實地挨了記悶棍，柳載和覺得他被一個毛頭小子給侮辱了。  
心煩意亂地將書信草草放進封匣，柳載和喚人收拾好地上，又讓管家把書信送至林東振在漢城的府邸，香爐中的薰料已然燃盡，柳載和站起身，正想步出書房，一個穿著樸素的年輕男子進了門：「大人。」  
柳載和停下了腳步。  
低眉順目的年輕人是他安插在禁衛裡的眼線。內禁衛每逢五日一休沐，他總會在這日讓對方前來拜見，聽他報告王這幾日的行蹤與動向。  
「……便是如此。殿下在這幾日曾至崇信坊一處府邸兩次，但屬下並未跟隨，因此不知所為何事。」  
柳載和擰眉。崇信坊並非兩班居所集中之處，甚至已然不能算在漢城之內，而是庶民雲集的聚落，李烜緣何要到那裡，還去了兩回？  
尋思未果，柳載和擺了擺手：「知道了。這旬的藥材會送到你家中的。」  
姓尹的禁衛出身貧寒，靠著過人的武力從常民爬到禁衛，家中老母卻染上了肺病，只能用高價藥材調養著苟延殘喘，禁衛的俸祿壓根禁不住這麼花，是以柳載和僅用每旬為他母親提供藥材的條件就輕易收買了他。  
尹信勛躬身，正要告退，柳載和卻叫住了他。  
「且慢。」撫過下頷上的短鬚，柳載和沉吟片刻：「既是知道宅邸所在，你便去探探其中深淺吧，不可冒進，知道宅邸主人身分後回稟老夫就是。」  
對著掌握母親生命的重臣，尹信勛只能恭順應下。

「怎麼來了？」時值月末，殘月如鉤，星光在雲後撲閃，推開門的金鍾炫看著一身月白的黃旼炫，笑著將他迎進了門。  
「想見你，所以就來了。」進了屋裡，接過主人捧來的茶，黃旼炫看著家常打扮的金鍾炫微笑：「不歡迎我嗎？」  
差點撒出自己手裡的茶水，金鍾炫端起茶盞，掩去自己泛上紅暈的臉頰：「怎麼會不歡迎？不過是我這裡寒酸，怕你覺得無趣罷了。」  
由於是暗行御史，就算可以稱得上是王的心腹，他無論是從打扮還是行事都很低調，就連御賜的宅邸也是最普通的那種──從外面看著像是落魄儒生的居所，裡頭雖然好上一些，但除去寬敞以後還真的無甚拔尖之處，無論是與金家抑或黃家都差上了一大截。  
「宅子是華麗或樸素又有什麼要緊，只要與你一起就不會無趣。」放下手裡的茶盞，黃旼炫看著手足無措起來的暗行御史，柔聲道：「鍾炫，你在緊張？為何不看我？」  
因為過於想念已經三年未見的人，他今晚尋著事由推辭了其他樂師的請教，來到了這裡。但日夜思寐的人卻用東西遮擋著自己，甚至從他開口以後便一直游移著目光，張望著廳上四處，就是不直視他，讓他心裡不禁覺得困惑。  
面對直接的提問，金鍾炫緊張地放下茶水，試圖將目光對上黃旼炫的，卻堅持不過數息就又別過了頭。這回他的臉紅到了脖頸：「沒有緊張。」  
究竟是為何要對他露出那種彷彿要穿透靈魂的柔情？金鍾炫壓抑著逐漸加快的心跳，想再為自己的失態辯解，黃旼炫卻起身走到他面前，蹲下來握住了他擺在膝上的雙手：「鍾炫，我們相識五年了，你覺得你騙得過我嗎？」  
手上的溫度與不留餘地的詰問讓金鍾炫越發驚慌，他想掙開，卻被對方出乎意料的力氣困住，黃旼炫摩娑著他的掌心，直勾勾地看進他的眼底：「看著我，鍾炫。與我待在同處讓你覺得不自在嗎？你不想見到我，是嗎？」  
「不是。」幾乎是本能地吐出否認，金鍾炫著急地不停眨眼：「能見到旼炫，我很高興。這三年來一直都是為了這件事而──」  
話音到此戛然而止，黃旼炫用一隻手指抵在他唇上，彎著眼笑：「這才是我知道的鍾炫。」  
會因為他的玩笑而急忙解釋，會因為一句逗弄而流露像是幼犬的眼神，會用像是撒嬌的語氣說話而非冷硬的口吻，那才是金鍾炫該有的樣子。  
說不出話的金鍾炫靜靜地看著盈滿笑意的黃旼炫，他感覺自己眼眶正在發熱。  
三年的時光足以改變很多事。有時他也想不起還是金家小少爺的自己是什麼模樣，甚至偶爾會覺得自己原本就該是這番寡情淡薄的性子。  
但是黃旼炫記得，而且比起成熟的他，黃旼炫顯然更喜歡他以前無憂無慮的樣子。  
那麼，他會不會因此厭惡現在的自己呢──對著黃旼炫專注的眼神，金鍾炫難以想像若是某日他知道了自己成為暗行御史後曾手刃多少人，神情會如何變化。  
春日的夜晚只有鳴蟲短促的叫聲，這處宅子本就遠離人煙，沉默流轉在兩人之間，金鍾炫張嘴，正想說些什麼，卻忽然端肅神情，拉起還蹲著的黃旼炫，嘴裡道：「既是不喜歡我現在的樣子，你又何必找我，以後別來了。」  
黃旼炫一懵，睜圓了眼看他。金鍾炫對他做了個手勢，示意他別出聲，又將他推到廳上的屏風後。  
忽然明白過來，黃旼炫擔心地抓住了他的手腕，搖了搖頭，又比著自己，嘴裡接著金鍾炫的話頭：「我並非那個意思，今日一走我便不知道何時能再來了，別趕我。」  
「莫要說了，我不想再見你。」冷漠的聲音下是金鍾炫不贊成的搖頭，他掙脫黃旼炫的手，用口型說了句「別怕」，接著隻身朝廳外走去。  
蒙上面罩的尹信勛在樹上聽得一楞一楞，他奉命來這裡探探宅子主人的身分，但卻只得到像是情人鬧彆扭的對話──而且雙方都是男人。  
難道王有斷袖之癖？但是從未聽聞啊──尹信勛苦著臉，正想再多聽幾句，說不定能伺機進入宅子的書房等地探查，卻冷不防被一把扯下了樹，旋即便是一陣激風擦過臉頰。  
大驚之下顧不得多想，尹信勛在地上滾了一圈避開招招奪命的攻擊，抽出短劍與出手的男人搏鬥起來。  
金鍾炫蹙眉，揮著匕首的手漸漸加快，每一下都往要害處刺去，尹信勛心驚膽跳地擋下，想尋找對方的空隙攻擊，在來回交了數十回手後卻發現找不到。  
心下大駭，尹信勛立刻就知道自己約莫是闖進了不能輕易脫身的地方。  
身為禁衛，他的功夫當然不差。事實上，作為禁衛軍中少數真正武科出身的人，他的武藝在充斥混日子的兩班子弟中已經算得上出類拔萃。但畢竟如今還算得上是太平時代，李烜也並非那種人人欲殺之而後快的暴君，雖說身手不錯，但禁衛軍大抵上都缺乏實戰經驗，這也讓他們在對上真正殺過敵的人時往往會捉襟見肘。  
——但是這種程度的話，能說上是漢城劊子手了吧？心驚肉跳地盯著面無表情只是飛快使出殺招的金鍾炫，尹信勛手上一抖，左臂上被匕首劃出一道傷口：「嘶！」  
被痛楚拖慢了動作，金鍾炫眼底精芒大盛，正想趁勝追擊，卻因身後匆匆而來的腳步聲停下了動作。  
這麼一遲疑的功夫，尹信勛已經按住傷口咬著牙縱身躍上了外牆，而後極快地消失在夜色中。  
望著消失的背影，金鍾炫在原地猶豫片刻，放棄了追上去的想法，轉身看向已經走到他身後的黃旼炫。  
「在裡面聽見刀劍聲，我怕你會受傷，所以還是走出來了。」猜到是因為自己讓金鍾炫分心，才讓刺客趁機逃走，黃旼炫愧疚地解釋：「抱歉。鍾炫沒有受傷吧？」  
「沒事。」金鍾炫搖搖頭，在莫名其妙出現刺客的情形下，會因為擔憂而想一探究竟是正常的，他本就沒有問責的意思，更何況對方是黃旼炫：「旼炫也沒事吧？」  
黃旼炫收回盯著牆邊的困惑眼光，對著他認真道：「有鍾炫保護，我怎麼會有事？」  
聽到這句話的金鍾炫鬆了口氣。  
老實說，他讓黃旼炫躲在屏風後出來，不只是為了他的安全著想──還怕黃旼炫看見他動手時狠戾得不像以往的模樣，因此畏懼他疏遠他。但黃旼炫剛剛都看見了，卻沒有表現出厭惡，還能與他好生對話，那就是並不介意這些吧？  
「……鍾炫？」見剛剛還沉著臉迎敵的金鍾炫現下一臉魂遊天外的模樣，黃旼炫拍了拍他的頭：「在想什麼？」  
當然不會將自己想些什麼宣之於口，金鍾炫低下頭收拾染上血跡的匕首：「只是在想那人為何會出現……雖然我想有九成是左相派來的。」他當暗行御史時得罪的人現在不是在牢裡就是已經赴了黃泉，能活著找他麻煩的，除了正要準備動手的左相外，他實在想不到別人──他知道左相肯定在君王身邊放了不少人，倒也不意外他能找到這。  
聽見「左相」二字，黃旼炫臉色難看起來，片刻後道：「我方才本還不大確定，既然你這麼說，那大抵就是了。怕是我壞了事。」  
「不是衝著你來的，否則他在宮中動手就行了。」金鍾炫搖搖頭，將對方想歸咎在自己頭上的想法掃去：「別想太多。」  
黃旼炫深深地看了他一眼，呼出口氣：「鍾炫長大了啊。」  
「說什麼啊。」被他莫名的感想逗笑，金鍾炫朝後院的井邊走去，想打水洗淨濺上血跡的手。黃旼炫一步不離地緊跟著他，像是他的影子一樣。  
洗好手的金鍾炫站起身，想招呼黃旼炫回廳上，回頭卻看見他站在書房門口，一動也不動。  
怔了一瞬，金鍾炫意識到了對方駐足的理由，驚慌地朝他身邊走去。  
黃旼炫只是定定看著書房中端正地擺在案上的玄鶴琴，半晌方側首，對趕到他身旁的金鍾炫輕聲發問。  
「為何它會在這裡？」


	5. Chapter 5

並肩走在廊上，崔珉起垮著臉問一旁抱著書的金鍾炫：「先生真的這麼說？明日要抽問我？」  
金鍾炫篤定地回答：「是，先生知道你已經曠課三日，十分憤怒，讓我轉告你明天必定要到，而且要你說說這幾日都在做些什麼。」  
痛苦地長嘆一聲，崔珉起愁眉苦臉：「我還能做什麼？在房裡偷懶罷了……先生講課那樣無趣，我去了也是換個地方睡，還不如在齋裡睡得舒服。」  
身為右議政之子，還有個已經出仕的哥哥，崔珉起這輩子從來沒想過和父兄一樣埋首書堆裡苦讀十年，最後投身錯綜複雜的政治之中──老實說，他就想閒散著過崔府小公子的生活，每日栽花賞景，偶爾和朋友鮮衣怒馬踏青遊玩，漢城裡哪個兩班家的兒子不是這個德行？偏就他父親得了一個出息的長子還不滿足，將遊手好閒的他扔進了成均館裡，讓他沒科考及第就不能回家。  
倒也不是不想家，但脫離了父親的管束，崔珉起在成均館裡可以說是如魚得水，身邊也不乏因為他是右議政之子而主動接近的儒生簇擁，總體而言，除了吃住比不上家中，他在這的日子過得比家裡還舒心。  
但沒想到先生竟然不顧慮他的身份，就這樣在課上點名斥責了他的缺席。一想到明日要對著那張老臉解釋這三日的去向，崔珉起就想撩起衣襬翻過成均館外牆逃跑。  
「好生向先生道歉，他會原諒你的。」回到東齋放下書的金鍾炫見好友愁容滿面，好笑地拍了拍他的肩：「先生不過是在意你的態度，你屆時端正點就是。」  
被輕易地開解，樂天的崔家小公子將先生的臉拋到腦後，又高興起來：「也是。哎呀，都晌午了，我們趕緊去食堂吧。」  
東齋離食堂不遠，兩人不一會便到了。在裡頭落座領了午食，崔珉起和金鍾炫對坐著飛快地用飯，隔壁桌儒生的談話隨著飯菜香飄了過來。  
「……聽說了嗎？近幾月的深夜，明倫堂前銀杏樹那裡總會傳來樂聲。」一個清秀的儒生挑著眉對同伴講述：「雖然知事嚴令我們不得胡亂說話，可我聽人說，那是數十年前某個屢試不第而投繯自盡的儒生鬼魂，因為怨氣而徘徊在館中，想用樂聲吸引儒生，接著奪去他的文才，讓儒生也嘗嘗他絕望的滋味。」  
「既是如此，又怎麼會這幾個月才出現？」他的同伴好奇地問，清秀儒生被問得一哽，轉著眼想了想，最後低頭扒了一大口飯：「這不是再幾月就科考了嗎，興許是因此才挑這時間點作怪呢。」  
他的同伴恍然大悟地點頭。  
鄰桌的崔珉起咬了一大口肉，東張西望了一會，然後壓低聲音問：「鍾炫啊，你相信嗎？那個鬼？」問這話時崔珉起本就白皙的臉色更加蒼白了，他怕鬼是眾所周知的事情，雖然礙於他是右相公子的面子上沒人敢說出來。  
「子不語怪力亂神。」相較起他，金鍾炫就鎮定多了，將碗中最後一口湯水飲盡，他站起身朝也已完食的崔珉起道：「走吧，回去想想明日要怎麼和先生賠罪。」  
被現實情況成功轉移注意力的崔珉起旋即跟上。

在下晌的課時替崔珉起擬好了道歉的腹稿，又和他一同用了晚餐，洗漱好回到東齋居處的金鍾炫坐在桌邊，藉昏黃燭光看著明日課堂要抽考的章節。  
同寢的崔珉起已然安睡，在靜謐的夜裡打呼聲格外令人心煩。放下手裡的書，金鍾炫猶豫片刻，披上外衣，秉起燭台，輕輕地推開房門走了出去。  
按理而言，成均館的儒生們是不得夜遊的。宵禁後就得待在學齋裡。但也不知為何，他今日特別地想出來透氣，便躡手躡腳地揀了條少有人至的小路走。  
也算他幸運，一路走來竟然沒碰見任何人。他漫無目的地走著，卻在回神過後發現自己已經走到了明倫堂周圍。  
──「明倫堂的銀杏樹下會在夜半時響起樂聲」，吃午飯時聽見的話語在腦中閃現，金鍾炫腳下一滯，正在想是否該調頭回去，成串的琴音便自銀杏樹的方向流淌而出。  
一時不知如何是好，金鍾炫愣愣地停在原處。  
他並不怕鬼神，因此不會驚叫或者逃跑。但中午才聽見的軼聞轉眼就親身經歷，太過巧合的感覺讓他忍不住停下了腳步。  
樂曲還在繼續。按照中午那儒生的說法，金鍾炫原本以為那股神祕的樂聲會是淒切哀戚的氛圍，但實際上並非如此，相反地，那是很符合今日月色，溫柔如水的曲調。  
站在原地等到一曲結束，金鍾炫基本上可以確定彈琴的肯定是人——樂曲中段有個小小的失誤，他耳尖地發現了。正想轉身回房，順便在明日晨起時告訴崔珉起不用擔心成均館鬧鬼，一切純屬謠傳時，他踩到了一根枯枝。  
「嚓」地一聲，輕微的聲響在萬籟俱寂的秋夜中不啻於一記鐘鳴，銀杏樹下很快就傳來衣袍窸窣聲，還有一句清冷的：「是誰在那裡？」  
被發現蹤跡的金鍾炫為難地看著身後回去的路，又看了看銀杏樹的方向，最後咬咬牙，舉著燭火往那裡走了兩步：「夜深難寐，出來透透風，未想攪了閣下雅興。請見諒。」  
說完後他就佇立在離樹木約莫五步的距離，等著那人說句「無妨你回去吧」然後就能心安理得地回東齋睡覺，但這人顯然並不如想像中那樣輕易放過他：「你全都聽見了嗎？」  
「……是。」不知為何變成了接受問訊的氛圍，良好的教養讓金鍾炫沒有選擇拂袖而去，而是乖乖地回答問題。  
「說得出我彈的是什麼嗎？」琴音的主人又拋出一個問題。  
金鍾炫絞盡腦汁回想了一會，而後不大確定地說出兩個字：「＜月暈＞？」記得父親帶他在外飲宴時，宴席上曾經出現過這首琴曲，雖然對於音律並不精通，但他還是模糊地有些印象殘存。  
「不錯。」那人不緊不慢地回答，一陣響動傳來，人影自樹後轉出，手上抱著一具玄鶴琴。金鍾炫藉著手上的燭光看清了對方的臉──他意外地微張了嘴。  
雖然聽到聲音時就覺得有點像，但沒想到還真的是他──左承旨的獨子，黃旼炫。  
同樣身為重臣之子，黃旼炫和崔珉起在成均館就像是極與極般的存在。崔珉起時常曠課、遲交文章，即便難得去上課，也有五成都在睡覺，剩下五成則是與人聊天；黃旼炫卻是堂堂必到，先生們囑咐的功課也絕對是如期交上，散課後也時常能見到他還待在課室內與博士等人討論今日授課的內容。金鍾炫時常聽崔珉起抱怨都是因為黃大人的兒子太認真，才讓右相看他更不順眼。  
出身權貴，課業也優異，看起來完美的黃公子卻在夜半跑到明倫堂外彈琴？金鍾炫迷惑地看著對方，正想著該先打招呼還是先問他為何在這種地方與時間出現，黃旼炫卻一把將他拉了過來，而後二話不說地抓著他一起藏到了某座碑後。  
「……？」忽然的動作讓手中的燭火熄滅，陷入闐黑之境的金鍾炫驚慌地看向抱著琴蹲在他身邊的人，黃旼炫的雙眼盯著周遭，對他打了個噤聲的手勢。  
急促的腳步聲傳來，金鍾炫看了看黃旼炫，小心翼翼地探出一點身子往外看。  
是全知事，負責管理成均館事務的中年官員。他提著燈籠在明倫堂前走了一會，又繞到銀杏樹後看了看，最後惱怒地一頓腳，離開了這片區域。  
「好了。」黃旼炫這才出聲，從石碑後出來：「若是被抓到，全知事就得讓我父親來一趟了。」  
還是不太明白究竟發生了什麼，金鍾炫斟酌了片刻，開口詢問這位不大熟稔的同窗：「黃公子──」  
「叫我旼炫就可以了。」黃旼炫用奇怪地眼神看他：「都是同窗，不必叫得那麼生疏。」  
「……旼炫。」從善如流地改口，金鍾炫持續發問：「這幾個月你都在這裡……彈琴？」  
將玄鶴琴放到一旁平整的大石頭上，黃旼炫挑了挑眉：「是我。你不也看見了嗎？」  
就是因為親眼看見了才更覺得不可思議啊。金鍾炫對著他理直氣壯的臉，一時竟然不知道該說什麼才好：「不，我的意思是……為何要在深夜裡，到明倫堂這兒彈琴？」  
總算理解對方的癥結點，黃旼炫很快地解釋：「因為這時間裡就屬這裡最幽靜，我彈琴時不喜被人打擾。」  
可這是成均館，不是黃府啊？對於他的坦然，金鍾炫忽然生出一股「啊，真是個不食人間煙火的孩子」的感慨：「或許，旼炫聽說了最近流傳的落第儒生傳言嗎？」  
「那是什麼？」黃旼炫滿臉莫名地反問。  
金鍾炫一噎。  
他忘記了，完美主義的黃少爺也有個不大完美的地方。  
那就是他沒什麼朋友。  
作為左承旨的獨子，和崔珉起一樣，都是成均館內算得上號的人物，自然也會引來有心結交的儒生。但不同於崔珉起活潑的個性，黃旼炫除去課業上與人必要的交流外極少發言，就算和人聊天也能用他獨有的談話模式將天聊死，久而久之那些想攀關係的儒生都紛紛打了退堂鼓──他們努力了，但是和黃旼炫這種不按牌理的人，實在難以交流啊。  
也因此，黃旼炫在成均館內是有名的獨行者，但他似乎也從不覺得這有什麼不對，一直默默過著上下課與用餐都一個人的生活——就連學舍也是單人房，據說是因為本來與他同齋的儒生受不了黃公子整理癖的緣故，自請換了房。  
沒有朋友也沒有交際生活，自然也就無從得知最近鬧得風風雨雨的鬧鬼傳言。金鍾炫想了想，決定還是不告訴對方他已經被繪聲繪影地描述成落魄鬼魂的事：「總之，旼炫或許可以換個時間和地點彈琴？這樣的話也不用害怕被全知事告狀了吧？」  
「像是什麼地方？」黃旼炫問，金鍾炫原本以為他是在質疑自己的建議，但在微弱的月光下端詳許久，發現他確實是認真地想請教問題，訝異的金鍾炫思索片刻，端起已成灰燼的燭台：「──跟我來吧。」

走到東齋牆邊某個角落，金鍾炫看了看四周，撩起外袍蹲身，飛速地將底部幾塊磚朝外一推。  
看似密實的磚牆很快就出現一個可以容人彎身走過的洞，黃旼炫張大了嘴：「這是？」  
「噓！」在三更半夜偷偷摸摸溜出成均館的行為讓金鍾炫緊張地額角都出現了汗，他用氣音催促著抱琴的人：「快過去。」  
黃旼炫彎著腰鑽了過去，因為身高太高，頭上的帽子差點就因擦撞掉了下來，金鍾炫眼急手快地替他扶住，接著自己也跟在後頭走到了牆外。  
迅速將磚都砌回原狀，金鍾炫直起身，領著一臉好奇的黃旼炫避著大街巡夜的守衛往外走。  
月上中天時，金鍾炫總算在一處僻靜的溪水邊停下腳步。  
「這裡一無民居，二無戍衛，地方也安靜，在此處的話就不必怕被人打擾了。」有點不捨地介紹著自己幼時就常背著家人偷跑出來玩耍的地方，金鍾炫看著像個孩子般張望的黃旼炫笑了笑：「那麼，時間也不早，我就先回去了。」  
「等等。」轉過身的瞬間，手腕被人抓住，金鍾炫不解地回頭看向出聲的人。  
「能和我一起嗎？」看著他瑩亮的雙眸，黃旼炫的請求自然地脫口而出：「古時不是有伯牙子期嗎？鍾炫來當我的子期如何？」  
什麼？金鍾炫迷迷糊糊地維持了被拉住手的姿勢片刻，遲鈍地重複：「子期？我？」  
「嗯。」黃旼炫的臉上全是真摯，金鍾炫試圖從他的目光找出一點在開玩笑的跡象，隨後震驚地發現他是認真的：「可我和旼炫在這之前甚至沒說過話──」  
「今天不是說了嗎？」黃公子對自己認定的事情很執著，「再說了，知音知音，不就是以音相知嗎？今日我奏琴時恰好被你聽見，而你不僅知道我奏的曲子，還帶我來了一個可心的地方，這樣的話，就算往日素不相識又有什麼關係呢？」  
金鍾炫瞪大了眼。  
不是聽說黃旼炫總是拒人千里之外的嗎？怎麼現在他更像是冷漠無情想甩開對方的那個人？  
兩人像是對峙一樣，誰也沒讓誰。秋夜的溪畔風寒沁骨，本就只披了單薄外袍出來的金鍾炫忍不住打了個寒顫，注意到他的反應，黃旼炫鬆開手，將琴安置好後解下了自己的外衫，將小了他一號的金鍾炫用衫袍圍緊：「抱歉，我沒有注意到你穿得單薄。」  
外衫殘留的溫度與上頭若有似無的薰香味讓金鍾炫不知道為什麼臉紅耳赤起來，他不自在地盯著自己的鞋履，抬起頭看了看用飽含關懷的眼神望著他的黃旼炫，最後妥協地盤著腿坐下：「天亮前我們得趕回去，否則齋長會發現的。」  
黃旼炫坐到玄鶴琴前方，微笑著對被寬大衣裳包裹，像隻小奶狗的儒生回答：「好。」


	6. Chapter 6

「——金鍾炫？金鍾炫！」  
打著瞌睡的儒生在怒斥聲傳入耳中的瞬間繃緊了身體，強打精神回視橫眉豎目的先生：「是！」  
「是什麼？崔珉起說他這幾日是因微恙才未來聽課，你與他同寢，可是真的？」見他總算回神，先生的臉色緩了緩，平日金鍾炫上課還是很刻苦的，他並不願斥責有上進心的學生。  
金鍾炫不安地看了看一旁的崔珉起，見他瘋狂使著眼色，猶豫片刻，不知是要違反自己的良心幫著圓謊，或是讓沒有按照他們商量好誠心朝先生道歉的崔珉起被拆穿。先生見他神色，心底了然，眉頭一皺，正要呵斥已經流露絕望神色的崔珉起，另一道聲音卻不緊不慢地傳來：「崔小公子確實抱病了，先生。」  
先生回過身，待看清為崔珉起說話的人時，他還以為今日太陽打西邊出來了：「黃旼炫？」  
黃旼炫慢悠悠地起身，在周遭儒生訝異的眼神裡對先生繼續著他的辯護：「崔珉起數日來因風寒頻頻咳嗽，我的學齋緊鄰在旁，聽得甚是清楚。先生未見我今日精神不濟，萎靡不振？就是因為此事。」  
上下打量了一會得意門生，見他眼下確實泛著淡淡的一圈烏青色，又端詳起和崔珉起同住的金鍾炫，臉色與黃旼炫相差無幾。最後看了一眼拍著胸脯保證再也不缺課的崔珉起，先生哼了聲：「即便是因病缺席，也需盡快趕上課業。將書拿出來，今日的授業要開始了。」  
逃過一劫的崔珉起用平生未有的速度拿出書冊翻了開來。  
下課後儒生們三三兩兩地結伴離開明倫堂，崔珉起收起他自進入成均館以來第一回拿出來使用的狼毫，一臉茫然地問已經收拾停當的金鍾炫：「我夜裡真的有咳嗽？我自己怎麼不曉得？還有，鍾炫你的臉色為何這麼差，昨夜沒休息好嗎？」  
面對拋擲過來的疑問，金鍾炫張了張嘴，正想著該如何解釋，一個人站到他的身側，朝他道：「一起走嗎？鍾炫？」  
崔珉起瞪大了眼：「黃旼炫？」雖然同為少論出身，崔小公子卻不怎麼喜歡這位讓他被父親屢屢斥責的元兇。他充滿敵意地將金鍾炫護在身後，企圖嚇退不請自來的宿敵：「你找鍾炫做什麼？」  
莫名其妙地看了看劍拔弩張的崔珉起，黃旼炫略過他，對著露出半張臉的金鍾炫道：「鍾炫？」  
「珉起啊，你先回去吧。」金鍾炫想了想，從崔珉起身後走了出來：「我與黃公子有些話要聊。」  
「是旼炫。」黃旼炫不滿意地糾正他的稱謂，崔珉起疑心重重地在兩人間來回打量，沒有要就此打住的意思。金鍾炫頭痛地抱起書籍，拉過還呆立在原地的黃旼炫往外走，嘴裡朝崔珉起叮囑：「你先回學舍，我晚些回去！」  
拉著高個子儒生走到附近沒人的樹下，金鍾炫放開扯住衣袖的手：「為何要幫我？」  
方才他在課堂上想過，黃旼炫會突然替崔珉起說話的理由不大可能是出自這位倏地想和右相公子打好關係的緣故，那麼剩下的動機就很簡單了——是為了幫自己圓場。  
「因為鍾炫當時很堂皇不是嗎？」黃旼炫困惑地回應，仿佛他問的是壓根不需要想的問題：「好友有難，出手解圍不是應該的嗎？何況我們還是能共度良宵的關係。」  
金鍾炫再度認知到眼前的俊秀少年不是他能用常理解釋的對象，他驚慌地反駁：「不要胡說，什麼叫做我與你共度良宵？」  
「啊，昨夜溪畔有琴聲與友人相伴，稱不上良宵嗎？」黃旼炫真摯地發表意見：「或是鍾炫覺得有更好的用詞？」  
覺得對方似乎也沒說錯的金鍾炫底氣不足地想了半天，最終憋出一句：「反正共度良宵不對。」  
懵懂頷首的黃旼炫讓金鍾炫鬆了口氣，正想對他今日出言相幫的事情道謝，接著離開這裡，黃旼炫就問道：「鍾炫平日休假都做些什麼？」  
……話題是怎麼來到這裡的？以為錯過了對方前言的金鍾炫迷惘地看著黃旼炫，後者只是盯著他，沒有絲毫要解釋提問來由的意思。  
「我？偶爾會回家中，或者和珉起去集市晃晃。」本來不想回答，出於良好的教養和對方眼神的迷惑效果，金鍾炫鬼使神差地將休息時的行蹤全盤托出。  
他看見黃旼炫露出一個燦爛的笑容，問道：「明日正好是休假日，鍾炫能帶我逛逛集市嗎？」  
  
——這就是為什麼現在他走在人流如織的道路上，身邊還跟著一個不時東張西望的黃旼炫。  
「原來雞活著的時候長這樣啊。」好奇的少年蹲在一位賣家禽的老伯攤前，伸手想去觸碰正撲棱著翅膀的雞，金鍾炫一把抓回他的手，嚇出一身冷汗：「雞會啄人的，別靠太近！」  
攤主老伯看著他們倆呵呵地笑：「小夥子長這麼大沒見過雞啊？」  
金鍾炫想說自己見過，但黃旼炫已經傻乎乎地點頭承認了：「是，只看過牠在碗裡的模樣，這番完整的樣子還是頭一次見。」  
這下要被當成不食人間煙火的兩班公子了吧，金鍾炫想。如今王座上的那位在民間評價甚壞，連帶著百姓對於兩班看法也極差，他和崔珉起出來玩時通常都是換上中人或儒生的常服以避免麻煩，今日黃旼炫也照他要求的穿了儒生服，可服裝無法改變他不事勞作的兩班氣息。  
所幸這位老伯只是被他傻氣的表情逗樂了，在身旁的竹簍裡翻了翻，拿出兩顆蛋遞給他們：「老夫沒那福分讀書，可柴米油鹽的事兒要比你們這些儒生了解多了。這是清晨才打雞窩撿的蛋，拿回去煮了吃吧，日後科舉及第別忘了照顧照顧老夫的生意啊。」  
黃旼炫真誠地接過那兩顆蛋，笑著對老伯道：「承您吉言。」  
金鍾炫見推辭不及，蛋已經到了黃旼炫手裡，連忙解開錢袋想取銅錢給老伯，後者裝作不耐煩地揮揮手：「得了，兩個蛋換未來大官的庇蔭，老夫可是賺大了，還差那幾個錢嗎？」  
見老伯執意不收，金鍾炫收起錢袋，拉著黃旼炫對他再三道謝後方離開攤位。  
黃旼炫還在打量手裡的雞蛋，金鍾炫看了他一眼，為了他面上如同孩子拿到新玩具的神情而發笑：「是這麼神奇的東西嗎，雞蛋。」  
聽見他的聲音，黃旼炫總算將黏在蛋上的目光移開，轉而看向金鍾炫：「是頭一回實際摸到蛋殼，覺得很奇妙。鍾炫也要拿看看嗎？」  
金鍾炫搖搖頭：「我小時候就知道了。」幼時父親還未中舉時，雖是兩班身份，家中卻不算寬裕，當時為了減少開銷，母親也曾在宅子後方圈出一小塊地養雞取蛋，他無聊時就會到雞圈處玩，對於雞和牠們的蛋自然是再熟悉不過。  
只不過打從六歲那年父親出仕後，家境漸寬，父親又道若是同僚拜訪，見他一個兩班出身的官員竟然飼養禽畜，不免被人說三道四，於是雞圈就被拆了，當時他還為此鬧了好幾天脾氣。  
想起小時的事，金鍾炫不由有些出神，黃旼炫看著他，正想說話，卻因不遠處急駛而來的車駕臉色卒變，也不管手上儼然成了寶貝的雞蛋們，抓住金鍾炫的手腕一把將他扯到懷中：「當心！」  
鼻子忽然撞上堅硬的地方，吃痛的金鍾炫回過了神。身後馬蹄踏踏聲和其他行人叫罵著避開的喊聲交錯響起，金鍾炫卻只聽見眼前人和自己的心跳聲。  
似乎跳得太快了，金鍾炫愣愣地想，連帶著面上也跟著發紅。手足無措地拉開距離，金鍾炫正要向黃旼炫道謝，卻見他蹙緊眉頭，衣袖上都是破裂的蛋殼與蛋液。  
「啊，蛋……」金鍾炫想到方才黃旼炫期待地看著蛋的臉，想到是因自己在路中央走神才令事情變成這樣，滿懷歉意的他開口：「抱歉，是我不當在大街上想事情，害蛋都碎了。」  
黃旼炫的神色因為他的話而更難看：「說什麼啊，鍾炫。」  
嗯？是他的道歉有哪裡不足嗎？為什麼對方的臉色越來越差？不安感攀上金鍾炫的心頭，打算再挽救一下同儕情誼的儒生還沒說話，黃旼炫就拉起了他的手，直勾勾地盯著他：「鍾炫比其他事情都重要多了，所以別說那種話。」  
金鍾炫過了許久才反應過來，看著對方雙眸中倒映的自己，忽然覺得心臟像是失去了控制一番，無緣無故地瘋狂躁動起來。他結結巴巴地開口：「說什麼呢……總之，謝謝旼炫你拉了我一把。現在這樣，今日是無法再逛集市了，不若回去換身衣裳休息吧？」  
這才注意到自己衣袖上狼藉一片，黃旼炫放開手，對他頷首：「是該換掉。」  
回去的路上金鍾炫一路都心神不寧，腳步自然落在了黃旼炫後頭。  
為什麼對著黃旼炫，他總是無法拒絕呢？金鍾炫想。不管是前幾日在樹下遇見時不由自主地回答他的提問而非直接選擇離開，還是在溪畔時因他的要求而真的就坐下聽他奏琴；又或是昨日對於他一起逛集市的請求，沒有太多掙扎就接受了提議，回學舍告訴崔珉起今天不能一起出門後還被好一頓念，不知道他是要和黃旼炫出遊的崔小公子最後還嘟囔了句「該不會你也學會了見色忘友吧」。  
見色忘友……？金鍾炫停下腳步，看了看前頭比自己高上不少的身影，心頭喀噔了一聲。  
「鍾炫？」發覺後頭的人遲遲未跟上，黃旼炫轉身朝他走去，在他身前站定後看了看他潮紅的臉，把掌心貼到金鍾炫額上：「沒有發熱啊，怎麼了？是方才被嚇到了嗎？」  
也搞不清楚自己是怎麼回事的金鍾炫暈乎乎地看著他的臉，腦子裡還迴蕩著崔珉起惡狠狠的那句「見色忘友」。  
雖然黃旼炫確實生得好看，但是他還不至於在短短幾天內就被皮相所惑吧？肯定是哪裡弄錯了。越發惶然的儒生拼命為自己的心動感開脫，神情瞬息萬變。誤會他是因今日發生的事情而丟了魂的黃旼炫想了想，拿開了貼在他額頭的手，轉而一把抱住了他。  
金鍾炫睜大了眼。  
笨拙地輕拍著他的後背，黃旼炫的聲音從耳邊傳來：「幼時我受了驚嚇，母親都是這麼安慰我的。如何，現在好一些了嗎？」  
覺得自己快成了熟透的蝦，金鍾炫艱難地試圖吐出語句：「我……」  
要說我沒事嗎？可是被這樣擁抱著的感覺很好，如果說了他就會放開了吧？但是同儕之間這樣摟摟抱抱成何體統？若被人看見了，他們兩人日後還不曉得要被傳成什麼樣。  
——但是黃旼炫身上的味道真的好好聞啊。在一片混亂中放棄了思考的金鍾炫嗅了嗅，是一股甜蜜的桃子味，不知是他慣用的薰香還是衣物的味道，前兩日他借給自己禦寒的外袍上也有一模一樣的氣味。還在想著香味的來源，溫熱的身軀卻一下抽離了他，金鍾炫怔怔地看著眼前人懊惱的神情，喚道：「旼炫？」  
「我忘了衣袖上還有蛋。」黃旼炫舉起手臂看了看，越發沮喪：「現在鍾炫身上也沾到了。」  
看著他的表情忍不住笑了，金鍾炫道：「這有什麼，不過是衣服罷了，換了就是。」  
「分明是想安慰你的，最後卻是鍾炫安慰了我啊。」因為他的話寬了心，黃旼炫無奈地笑了笑：「老伯若是知道雞蛋成了這樣，大概要傷心了。」  
「下回我們再去找老伯買蛋吧。」對於爽快的人總是特別有好感，金鍾炫想起熱情的老伯，心情也好了起來：「不會再變成今日這樣了。」  
黃旼炫頓了頓：「所以下次休假，鍾炫還是會與我一起去集市嗎？」  
恍然發現自己將想跟對方再度相約的念頭說出口，金鍾炫開始顧左右而言他：「快回去吧，身上都是蛋味，聞起來難受。」說完就抬腳往不遠處的成均館走，過了片刻才聽見追上的腳步聲：「鍾炫？下次假日真的還是和我一起出去嗎？」  
背對著他，面紅耳赤的金鍾炫心底再度浮上崔小公子那句「見色忘友」，急忙加快了回學舍的腳步。


	7. Chapter 7

在接下來的幾日裡，崔珉起明白了什麼叫做烈男怕纏郎——雖然是以旁觀者角度被迫體會到的。  
每日清早洗漱完，黃旼炫總是會站在他們學舍門前等候，對他只是微微點頭示意，看到金鍾炫時卻是整個人都靠了上去，兩人中間的縫隙連張紙都穿不過，更別說是他這個大活人了。上課時也是，分明金鍾炫旁邊的座位一直都是他的，但黃旼炫老是抱著自己的書籍文具幽幽地站在金鍾炫身旁，久了連他都覺得自己像是個人形障礙物，受不了哀怨目光的崔珉起拍了拍好友的肩，用口型對他說了句「加油」就自動讓出了金鍾炫身側的座位，黃旼炫毫不客氣地立即坐了下來，仿佛他本來就該在這裡一樣。  
再說用餐時間，原本僅有兩人的餐桌也成了三人，新加入的黃旼炫很少說話，通常都只是盯著金鍾炫看，然後在他嘴邊沾上東西時出手替他擦拭，幾次下來金鍾炫也有些不自在，在一次對方伸手過來後轉過臉避開：「旼炫，我自己來就行了。」  
黃旼炫收回手，落寞地垂下了頭。崔珉起看了看兩個人，閉上嘴迅速吃著自己的飯，在嚥下最後一口飯菜後起身道：「我先回去歇個午覺，你們慢慢吃。」  
看著離開的崔珉起，金鍾炫放下了手裡的扁箸，正在想該怎麼和黃旼炫說那樣的動作對於朋友而言過於親密，黃旼炫卻先低聲問道：「鍾炫討厭我嗎？不願和我做朋友？」  
什麼？為何突然就成了他是個負心漢的氛圍？坐立不安的金鍾炫看了看周圍，確定沒人在聽這個角落的對話：「不是那樣的，只是方才那番，未免太過親暱……」  
「鍾炫不願和我親暱嗎？可我讀書時見古人情誼深厚時還有抵足而眠，同榻而臥的，我與鍾炫難道不是那樣密切的朋友嗎？」  
金鍾炫很想知道他究竟都讀了什麼書——但他現在更想將那晚不好好睡覺，而是夜遊到銀杏樹附近的自己掐死。  
「那也不一樣，男子之間，做這種事情未免有失莊重。」想了半晌，終於想到能堵住黃旼炫的理由，金鍾炫耐心地朝他解釋：「我們都是儒生，更需注重禮儀不是嗎？」  
黃旼炫一臉茫然地想了想：「那麼抵足而眠就不算失儀了吧？因為是在自己房裡。」  
覺得好像該放棄與他辯駁的金鍾炫無力地垮下肩，撥弄著碗中的菜餚。  
黃大人究竟是如何養出想法與常人迥異的黃旼炫，又是怎麼忍耐著將他養大成人的？不敢想像黃家人受過的苦難，金鍾炫氣若遊絲地回答：「約莫是那樣吧。」  
沒幾日，他就又想把那天未曾否認黃旼炫說法的自己給打死——某日兩人一如既往溜出成均館到溪邊彈琴後，深夜中偷偷摸摸回到學舍的兩人互相道過晚安，金鍾炫卻發現自己今日忘了帶上鑰匙。  
想叩門叫崔珉起起來開門顯然是行不通的，夜裡的成均館靜得嚇人，連風拂過樹梢的沙沙聲也極其明顯，金鍾炫呆立在自己房門前，正不知所措，黃旼炫輕聲對他道：「我的房間還有個空鋪，鍾炫今晚睡我這嗎？」  
其實早已想到能與黃旼炫求助，但不知為何總期盼著奇跡發生的金鍾炫看了看自己的房門，聽見裡頭崔珉起睡夢正酣的囈語，躊躇片刻，終於還是跟著黃旼炫走進了他的房裡。  
興許是主人嚴於律己的緣故，黃旼炫房中不似他和崔珉起的學舍一樣四處散著兩人的日常用品，而是一件件擺得整整齊齊，靠壁立著的書架上放滿了經史子集，就連不在科考範圍的書也在列。帶著敬畏的心情掃視了一遍堪為全成均館儒生楷模的陳設，金鍾炫走到空著的鋪位旁，問道：「被褥在壁櫃裡嗎？」  
黃旼炫打開櫃門，抱出潔白的床褥，卻沒立刻遞給他，而是道：「鍾炫還記得嗎，前幾日與我在食堂說的話。」  
食堂？說了什麼？因為夜色已深，只想趕緊鋪好床榻睡覺的金鍾炫一時沒有反應過來。黃旼炫看著他，開口道：「感情深厚的好友可以抵足而眠，不算失儀。鍾炫當時是這麼說的。」  
——不是，我只是隨口應付你——被他一席話弄得瞠目結舌，光是想像兩個人擠在一張床上睡覺就讓金鍾炫羞臊得沒臉看抱著被褥一臉期待的人：「我——那是——」  
「我們是好友不是嗎？鍾炫？」黃旼炫可憐兮兮地問，滿懷希望的眼神投向耳朵都泛起薄紅的人：「我想和鍾炫抵足而眠，可以嗎？」  
都用那種語氣和目光了，他要怎麼拒絕啊？金鍾炫捏著衣角心煩意亂地閉上眼，咬著牙迸出了一句「好」。  
誰讓他當時要胡亂敷衍，如今這樣騎虎難下的局面怪不了他人，只能自己吞下了。  
黃旼炫笑了，將手裡的被單鋪在自己床榻邊，看起來像是併成了一張大床，他脫下被夜露打濕的外袍，鑽進了被子裡，對金鍾炫招手：「來吧，時間很晚了，該睡了。」  
麻木地穿著中衣掀開被子，金鍾炫與他保持著半截手臂的距離，發覺對方的僵硬與不自在，黃旼炫對他眨了下眼：「鍾炫很緊張嗎？似乎很不自在。」  
這不是當然的嗎？都十七歲了，快要能夠議親的年紀，他卻在這與一個年歲相仿的男子睡在同個榻上。  
但最讓金鍾炫感到慌張的是，他發現自己好像不大討厭與黃旼炫睡在一起。  
「鍾炫？」得不到回答的黃旼炫疑惑著喚他，勉強平復著心情的金鍾炫心不在焉地盯著空中回應：「只是自幼時不與父母同寢後許久未曾這樣了，一時不習慣。」  
「是嗎，可我卻很高興。」黃旼炫認真地道：「鍾炫是我第一個朋友，也是最好的朋友，能與鍾炫像這樣待在一起，我很愉快。」  
不知是該為了他的誠摯而開心，還是為了那句「最好的朋友」而失落，金鍾炫悶悶地拉起被子蓋住臉，只露出一雙晶亮的眼，一句話想也沒想便脫口而出：「只要是好友就能睡在一起嗎？那麼我明日也與珉起試試。」  
語畢自己也為帶著醋意的話而驚慌，還沒想到要怎麼補救陡然微妙的氛圍，就先聽見黃旼炫果斷而有力地回覆：「不行。」  
金鍾炫的睫毛顫動，轉過頭看身側的人。  
不知何時，兩人間的距離縮減成僅剩一掌的寬度，翻過臉的金鍾炫一下就對上了近在咫尺的黃旼炫，呼吸拂在彼此臉上，感覺連對方有幾根睫毛都能數清。黃旼炫身上的桃子氣味又傳了過來，鑽進他肌膚的每一吋，像是要在他身上染上這股香味。  
平時脾氣甚好的黃旼炫此刻蹙著眉，臉上滿滿地寫著不悅：「鍾炫不能和崔珉起這樣。」  
「……為什麼不能？」隱隱地期待著對方的答案，金鍾炫不由自主地屏息：「我和珉起也是好朋友啊。」  
黃旼炫的眉間皺得更緊了，他拉住金鍾炫的手臂，將他往自己的方向拉：「不一樣。鍾炫只能和我這樣。」  
看著像小孩子一樣幼稚地宣告所有權的黃旼炫，金鍾炫忍不住別過臉笑了起來，心底卻又因為那句「鍾炫只能和我這樣」而感覺甜滋滋的。  
看著他笑的黃旼炫委屈巴巴地盯著他：「真的要和崔珉起這樣嗎？我也只與鍾炫同床共枕的，鍾炫得公平才行。」  
被他曖昧的用詞弄得臉色通紅，金鍾炫低聲斥責他：「同床共枕不是這麼用的。」  
堅持著自己關注的重點的黃旼炫沒有對措辭被指正付出半點關心，只是固執地想獲得承諾：「不能只與我這樣嗎？鍾炫？」  
過於熱切的眼神和語氣讓金鍾炫窘迫地想避開，但是才一動就被對方發覺了，黃旼炫哀怨地看著他，又喊了一聲：「鍾炫？」  
「……不會和珉起那樣的。」最終還是敗下了陣，金鍾炫歎了口氣：「現在放心了嗎？旼炫。」  
得到許諾的人愉悅地笑起來，金鍾炫對著那張笑臉有些失神，感受到心臟又不受控制地加速，他將手臂掙出，轉身背對還在傻笑的儒生：「該睡了，晚安。」  
「嗯，晚安，鍾炫。」看著在被褥裡縮成一團的背影，黃旼炫滿足地閉上了眼。  
  
自那以後，金鍾炫能感覺到兩人似乎比以往越發親暱了。像是春日裡休假時到集市買完糕餅去溪畔踏青時，黃旼炫不像以前規矩地與他並肩而行，而是直接拉著他的手走在郊區路上，雖然路人看不見掩在廣袖下交握的手，但金鍾炫總是感覺莫名地害羞又彆扭。問了黃旼炫為何要牽手，他也只是理直氣壯地說《詩》有云「執子之手」，他這樣不過是照著先人對好友的舉措來而已，搞得金鍾炫再也說不出半句話，只能任他一路牽著走到溪邊。  
在如茵的綠草上坐下，溪水泠泠，黃旼炫取下背著的玄鶴琴，調整好琴弦，問一旁正忙著將裝著糕餅的油紙包打開的金鍾炫：「今日想聽什麼？」  
微涼的春風吹在金鍾炫面上，他對望著自己的黃旼炫微笑：「<群花盛放>如何？」  
「鍾炫喜歡的便是好的。」回以愜意的笑顏，黃旼炫撫上琴身的鳶飛戾天紋：「在開始前，能先吃塊糕點嗎？」  
金鍾炫偏著頭看他：「自然可以。」原本買了兩大包的點心就是要兩個人一起吃的，他不大懂為何黃旼炫還要問他。  
「那麼鍾炫能餵我嗎？」黃旼炫再自然不過地提出請求，自然地就像方才不過是說了句「今日天氣極好」一樣，金鍾炫再度懷疑起自己的理解能力：「我？餵旼炫？」  
坐在琴後的儒生一點不好意思的神情也沒有：「是。」  
「為何……旼炫自己挑喜歡的吃不好嗎？」本能地想答應，但理智提醒他該拒絕，怕傷了對方的心的金鍾炫盡量迂迴地想讓黃旼炫收回請求，但素來不懂周遭人暗示的儒生今日也不例外地沒有領會：「鍾炫挑的我都喜歡，所以能餵我嗎？」  
無法對著那張臉說不的金鍾炫只好低下頭，在油紙包裡揀了個不大甜的花餅遞到他唇邊。  
原本預期對方會咬住花餅的一邊，接著他就能鬆開手功成身退；但不知是黃旼炫太急著想吃糕點沒把握好距離，還是他的手抖了一下，唇瓣和指尖有了瞬間的碰觸。  
金鍾炫腦袋空白了一瞬，下意識將手抽回，整張臉像是烤紅的烙鐵般，心跳漏了一拍，世界靜止在當下，他看見黃旼炫的唇一張一合地對他說著些什麼，但耳邊只有嗡嗡作響的轟鳴聲，壓根聽不見其他。  
見他許久都未動彈，只是維持著愣怔的姿態，黃旼炫擔心地傾身靠近，身上清甜的桃子香氣將金鍾炫飄離的靈魂扯回現實。金鍾炫如夢初醒地抬起眼看他，當望進那雙眼底時，他聽見自己的心發出吶喊。  
那是對再純粹不過的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔倒映出他的面容。上一回這般注視對方眼中的自己時，他就已經無法抑制躍動不已的心跳；而這回——  
金鍾炫抿了抿唇，無法再假意無視自己的心意。  
他想他可能是喜歡上眼前這個人了，即使覺得對方常常做出出人意料的舉動，也不時用莫名其妙的道理讓自己疲於解釋，但他的心仍然為了這個奇怪的、被成均館全體儒生視為最不想聊天的人榜單頭名的人而瘋狂鼓噪。  
若是這樣，那就趁他將自己當成好友的機會，再多些相處的時光吧。身為兩班，又是家中獨子，他清楚等著自己的未來只有按部就班娶妻生子，或許會幸運中舉踏入官場；而黃旼炫，身為左承旨的嫡長子，除去科舉還有門蔭之路能走，將來想必也會如其父般成為堂上臣，以致宣政殿中的棟樑。  
所以就讓他把心意埋在最深的地方，讓他用好友的名義再為自己謀上幾年僅有二人的光陰吧。苦澀地揚起笑容，金鍾炫對擔憂著他的黃旼炫輕聲道：「我沒事。」  
是的，他沒事，他會裝作沒事的——金鍾炫想。


	8. Chapter 8

金鍾炫以為他能用好友的名目欺騙自己，和黃旼炫成為一生的莫逆之交——直到一年後的那日。  
還是清晨時分，外頭曦光熹微，休沐在家的金鍾炫抱著枕頭迷迷糊糊地翻了個身，房門外儘管已然壓低，卻仍響亮的聲音讓他醒了過來。  
「……今日休讓少爺出門。」他聽見自己的父親對在外間守夜的僕役吩咐，那人喏喏地應下，隨後有力的腳步聲就逐漸遠離。金鍾炫茫然地想了一會，擁被坐起身，而後被冷意激得打了個寒顫。  
看這天色，大概不過五更。理當是身為父親方自宣政殿回來的時間，為何父親特地要拐到他屋裡囑咐？  
越想越發覺得奇怪，他揚聲喚進僕役：「父親方才都和你說了什麼？」  
許是沒想到天還這麼早他便醒了，那人吃驚的神色掩不住，恭聲回應：「大人讓小的請少爺今日都待在家中，莫要外出。」  
「可有說明緣由？」金鍾炫的眉頭皺了起來，這句話他方才已經聽見了，可他更在意的是背後的原因。  
「大人不曾說過。」僕役老實地有一說一：「小的亦未敢過問。」  
看著那人確實一無所知的臉，金鍾炫擺擺手，讓他出去。再度恢復寂靜的房裡只有他還在苦思。  
別讓他出去？金鍾炫想不透這舉動的用意。他不過就是個成均館的普通儒生，雖然是兩班，父親也是朝中官員，但並非特別顯赫，若說有人要對付他，那也說不過去。  
父親真是越發神秘了，金鍾炫頭疼地想。不僅前幾日在路上看見他與黃旼炫同行時神色鬱鬱，還特地將他叫到書房問自己與黃旼炫是何時成了朋友。他一頭霧水，卻也知道不能將黃旼炫在半夜彈琴被自己撞見的事情說出口，只得道是半年前因為請教功課才熟稔起來。  
聽完他解釋的金大人欲言又止，最終只是讓他回房，沒再說半句話。  
——等等。  
金鍾炫的腦海中忽然升起了不祥的預感。  
他的身份確實無足輕重，就連在漢城專門勒索富家子弟過活的混混們的目標列表都沒法名列前茅，但有一個人肯定能排上前三名。  
左承旨的獨子，黃旼炫。  
這半年來，朝中老論與少論的鬥爭越演越烈，在王完全丟開朝政不管，而是一心享樂後尤甚。把持住權柄的左相和費盡心思想勸諫王的右相針鋒相對，但對峙的結果往往是握有實權的老論更佔上風，少論只有勉強維持的餘地。前日在成均館時他還聽崔珉起在房裡怒斥著左相的膽大妄為，與在朝堂上對右相及左承旨等人的打壓——崔家是簪纓世家，左相若要對少論動手，不大可能去啃這塊硬骨頭；但黃家卻是先王一手提拔的孤臣，全憑才幹與忠心方坐上左承旨之位，兩相對照之下，老論會拿誰開刀，幾乎是想也不必想的事。  
思及此，金鍾炫已然出了一身冷汗。他扔開被褥，放聲道：「來人，端水來，我要漱洗！」  
  
匆匆趕到大門，恰好碰見正要邁出門檻的父親，金鍾炫也不管禮節了，急忙上前幾步擋在他面前：「父親！朝中發生何事，為何不讓兒子出門？」  
金大人停下腳步，看著眼前驚慌失措的少年，沉聲道：「豈可這番對父親說話？回你房裡去，朝中之事，你還沒資格摻和。」  
見向來和顏悅色的父親露出嚴肅神情，金鍾炫心底的不安感像是破土的藤蔓般瘋狂滋長，他將心底最壞的猜想問出了口：「父親，黃家出事了是嗎？老論對左承旨動手了？」  
「勿要妄議朝政。」金大人唇上的鬍髭一動，旋即平靜地看著他：「回去，今日好生在家歇著——」  
見他未曾否認，金鍾炫便確認了七八成，他咬咬牙，朝還負手杵在原地的父親一禮，接著在金大人與家僕鬆懈下來的表情中鑽過幾人間的空隙，逃出了府邸。  
「——將少爺抓回來！」料不到素來乖順的兒子會違逆他，金大人過了好一會才找回聲音，震驚地讓家僕們四散出門找人：「都去黃府附近守著，別讓少爺靠近黃家！」  
  
一路狂奔讓金鍾炫覺得自己的肺幾乎要燒了起來，他拼了命地吸著氣，試圖令胸腔的灼熱感減緩一些，努力調動自己的腳步，想再跑快一點，早些到達黃府，親眼看看那兒的情況，說服自己事情沒有他想像的糟，黃家不會如此垮臺——可當他見到黃旼炫時，他才明白世上多的是比他所想更糟的事。  
司憲府的官員們從黃府拉扯出一個個哭嚎著的僕婢，黃家人是被執義和掌令們「請」出來的——倘若用佩刀抵在他人背後算是請的話。  
「得罪了，大人。」執義皮笑肉不笑地朝左承旨道：「本官亦是奉上命行事，想必大人能體諒。」  
左承旨面色沉沉，一語不發，只是昂首闊步走上囚車；後頭的女眷也未見哭鬧，不過個個神情凝重。黃旼炫走在最後，臉上一派平靜，只有眉間深深的溝壑表露出他的驚怒。  
「旼炫！」站在不遠處的金鍾炫對他振臂高呼，黃旼炫訝異地看向他，卻被身後的掌令用刀鞘戳了一下，厲聲道：「謀逆之人還有同黨？」語畢就想讓周圍負責看管僕婢的持平們將金鍾炫抓過來。  
黃旼炫飛快地收回目光，挺直背脊，冷聲道：「不過是成均館的同窗，如今見我落難來看個熱鬧罷了。」  
謀逆？金鍾炫瞪大了眼，感覺像被潑頭蓋臉地澆了一盆雪，渾身冰冷。他只料到左相會對剛正不阿的左承旨動手，卻沒想見這一出手就要黃家粉身碎骨。  
縱觀歷朝歷代，有哪個被打作逆賊的臣子會有好下場？全身而退顯然是不可能的，老論那些人只會繼續為不存在的罪名羅織證據，等著黃家人的最好下場是貶斥流放，而最壞便是身首異處，甚至挫骨揚灰。  
想到黃旼炫可能迎接的未來，金鍾炫惶急不已，也不管想捉捕他的司憲府官員，就要往黃旼炫的方向走；可一步都還來不及跨出，追隨而來的家僕便拉住了他：「少爺！」  
「放開我，我要過去！」金鍾炫聽見自己的聲音帶著哽咽的沙啞，他拼了命想擺脫拉住自己的手，可手無縛雞之力的儒生如何敵得過體格健碩的家僕，他最終還是被鉗著手臂往後退到了數尺外，眼睜睜地看著黃旼炫毫無反抗地進了囚籠。  
金鍾炫無力地看著他，半張著嘴，卻吐不出半個字。反倒是黃旼炫在司憲府眾人沒注意時朝他用口型說話，而後點了點頭。  
確認黃家府邸裡再也沒有半個人後，司憲府執義一聲令下，押著左承旨一家的囚車緩緩動了起來，後頭用麻繩捆著手腕的僕婢們也被趕著跟隨在車隊後頭，黃土被碾過，塵埃逸散在空中，金鍾炫不由自主地流下熱淚。  
他知道黃旼炫說了什麼。  
「若有來生，願再相識。」  
那個傻瓜，他怎麼能就這樣與自己道別？什麼來生，他此生與黃旼炫一同的時間都還不夠，卻要開始指望虛無縹緲的來世嗎？  
痛恨自己的無能為力，金鍾炫對著遠去的車轅印痕放聲大哭起來。  
  
被帶回府裡的他當天就因為心緒起伏過大病倒了，鎮日昏睡著不省人事，只是不時夢囈著黃旼炫的名字。金大人怕被人聽見了惹來禍事，索性替他向成均館那兒請了數天假，讓他調養生息，清醒了再說。  
可幾日後金鍾炫一醒來，喝了碗粥就想出門尋黃旼炫，獲得僕役通報後匆匆趕來的金大人又驚又怒：「你瘋了？黃家已是覆巢，通敵書信是在枕下找到的，黃大人也親口認了，再無翻身之理，現在誰還敢提這荏？你倒想提著自己腦袋去找人砍！」  
金鍾炫只是跪在榻上，倔強地抿嘴，半句話也不說。金大人說了半晌得不到回應，氣得頓足：「你當為父不知道黃大人無辜？沒想過出力？可左相若無人授意，焉敢自己動手？就沒想過司憲府為何如此趾高氣昂嗎？都是那位的意思！」  
捏緊了放在膝上的手，金鍾炫抬起頭看向疲態盡露的父親，神色充滿了茫然。  
「王不喜先王留下的左承旨處處干涉，又直諫其耽於漁色，不事政務。」金大人頭疼地看著面色憔悴的幼子：「即便少論所有人皆為黃大人求情，指出謀逆案有無數可議之處都沒有用，王不想留下黃家。」  
金鍾炫不敢置信地仰望著父親。  
以往不曾留意，如今細看才發覺，父親自進入朝堂後，比之從前要蒼老許多，眼角的紋路不留情地刻畫在他方屆不惑的臉上，嘴角也自年輕時自信的上揚成了無時無刻耷拉著的模樣。  
——權力便是如此嗎？僅憑一個人的好惡，便可這般污衊清白，隨意定奪許多人的生死？思緒由於父親的一番話愈加雜亂無章，他最終澀聲問道：「父親，我等苦讀聖賢書籍，不是為了入朝為官，輔佐王上，安定社稷嗎？可如今為何卻成了他人的利刃，作惡的倀鬼？倘使忠孝與仁義背道而馳，那兒子又該去向何方？」  
金大人長歎一聲。  
他窮極一生也想不通的事情，又該如何朝兒子解釋？  
  
最終金大人還是讓他出門了，條件是帶上兩個家僕，並且只能去黃家舊邸遠遠看上一眼就回府。金鍾炫站在黃府不遠處的小巷口，看著幾日下來迅速凋敝的宅邸，眼底茫然，佇立半晌後越過頭，對身後時刻戒備著他做出意外之舉的家僕下令：「都下去，讓我一個人待著。」  
家僕對望了一眼，其中一個精瘦些的壯著膽子道：「可老爺囑咐小的——」  
「就一會。」疲憊卻不容抵觸的命令自金鍾炫口中吐出：「父親並未說不能讓我獨身一人吧？」  
畢竟是府上唯一的少爺，家僕也沒那個膽氣抗命，只好雙雙行了禮，退到蜿蜒曲折的巷子外頭。  
羊腸小巷裡僅剩他一人，金鍾炫看了看四周，撩起礙事的袍角，使勁攀上了牆頭。  
即便父親告訴他黃大人已經接受了君王的喜怒無常，接受了蒙冤飲恨的結局，可他仍無法那樣做——他得溜進黃府尋找能解救黃家人的證據。  
就算是早已設下的縝密陷阱，也該有所紕漏才對，若是能找到那些不利左相說辭的物證，說不定還能請崔珉起父親出些力氣——能讓老論派折去些羽翼是少論派眾人寤寐所思之事，而主導黃家謀逆冤案的左相一旦失去力量，黃家就還有一線生機。  
揣著忐忑而激動的心情，金鍾炫小心翼翼地翻過最後一道矮牆，進了黃府後院。落地時腳下一滑，險些趴倒在地，差點沒有叫出聲來。  
可才穩住身子抬起臉，下一瞬他就被嚇得魂飛魄散。  
「鍾炫？你也在這？」崔小公子訝異的聲音傳來，接著立馬捂住了嘴，朝一旁瞪著他的右相道：「父親，我不是刻意縱聲的。」  
「這可不是讓你鬧著玩的地方，注意些。」礙於還有他人在場，右相沒有再對幺子做更多訓斥，稍加責備後便將目光轉向堪堪立定的金鍾炫：「你是金檢詳的兒子吧？為何來此？」  
崔珉起看看金鍾炫的神情，料定好面子的右相斷然不會在旁人面前對自己發脾氣，於是壯壯膽子開了口：「鍾炫肯定也是與父親一樣，來這裡尋找柳載和留下的馬腳的。」  
雙眼猛地迸發出數日來最閃耀的光芒，金鍾炫也顧不得眼前是宣政殿中足以與柳載和分庭抗禮的重臣，急忙上前長揖一躬：「右相大人，珉起說的可是真的？倘若如此，學生亦是為黃家冤屈而來，不知能否容學生一同參與此事？」  
右相的眼刀再度飄向崔珉起，後者被冰冷的視線一掃，縮縮脖子噤了聲。右相歎口氣，虛扶了一把還彎著腰背的金鍾炫：「起來吧。怕是要令你失望，即便如今呈上證據，黃大人亦是在劫難逃。」  
眼中的精光迅速黯淡，金鍾炫無措地直起了身。  
怎會這般——難道當真就像父親所言，就連右相和背後的崔家也動不了左相嗎？  
「並非我不願揭發此事，更不是拿柳載和沒輒；而是那位在王座上一日，黃家便註定如此。」一眼便看透了微微佝僂著身軀的儒生想法，右相朝宮殿所在之處望去：「——不過，雖說這些話是大逆不道之語，那位的日子已然不多了，假使黃家能等到那日，自能見到雲開月明之時。」  
那是多久呢——金鍾炫張了張嘴，卻發不出聲音。  
在來這裡前，他已經大概聽說了朝中對黃家的處置——左承旨是謀逆主犯，自是判斬，最快今冬便會執行，女眷則是流放邊境苦寒之地；至於黃旼炫……  
金鍾炫捏緊拳頭。  
父親告訴他，柳載和為了殺雞儆猴，也為了羞辱被迫獨攬罪責，好換取妻兒性命周全的左承旨，竟然將黃家唯一的血脈從儒生召進宮中，命他成為宮廷樂師。  
樂師樂師，就是加上宮廷二字，依然是伶人之輩，讓曾經是成均館儒生佼佼者的黃旼炫淪為那番，簡直比立即取走性命還痛苦上千百倍。  
聽聞了這樣的事情，他又怎麼能讓黃旼炫繼續被如此對待？金鍾炫咬了咬牙，向右相屈膝，重重地跪到院中鋪路的青石板上：「大人，學生雖知其理，可實在難以坐視好友受此折磨，求大人替左承旨之事申冤，若有學生能使力之處，赴湯蹈火，在所不辭！」  
崔珉起被他撲通一聲跪下的舉措嚇著，連忙想拉他起身，可金鍾炫只是倔強地直視前方，無論崔小公子如何勸也不動如山。  
「——果真是『赴湯蹈火，在所不辭』嗎？」右相盯著抿緊了雙唇的儒生：「那麼，雖說現下就和老夫所說一般，拿那位無法，可還有個機會令未來的王替黃家平反，你可願一試？」  
「學生願意！」心臟驟然縮緊，在黑暗中獨行許久後見到的微光總是令人狂熱，金鍾炫不經思索便脫口而出。  
「就算這個機會需要你拋棄過往的自己？」右相一瞬不瞬地觀察著年輕人的臉：「就算可能再也無法與家人團聚，就算手上需要染上鮮血，你也願意嗎？」  
崔珉起在一旁急得跳腳——他知道金鍾炫和黃旼炫感情好，不僅在成均館時日日焦不離孟，偶爾也同寢共食，可要為了對方犧牲到這種地步是不是也太過分了？生怕好友一時熱血上頭就此應下，他蹲下來抓住金鍾炫的肩膀奮力搖晃：「鍾炫！你想清楚再回答！」  
金鍾炫對他搖了搖頭，接著舉起手，將崔珉起捏著他雙肩的手掌拿下，堅定的雙眸看進筆直站著的右相黑沉沉的瞳孔。  
「——學生願意。」  
  
這便是他成為暗行御史的開端。  
也是那一日，他生平頭回做了賊——在搭上崔府的馬車離開前，他自黃旼炫的房中找到了那具琴，並且帶著它離開了漢城，來到崔府位於城郊，專用來秘密訓練死士的獵場生活。  
自幼身嬌體貴的兩班哪裡經得住沒日沒夜的訓練，除了身上處處是傷外，也常因不得休息而萌生放棄的念頭，可每回一看見擺在案上的玄鶴琴，想起用它奏曲的那人和相伴的歲月，他便將苦吞回了腹中。  
這是他抉擇的道路，即便荊棘滿佈，即便前途漫漫，他也會走下去。  
因為在那無垠黑暗的終點處，還有個人等著他。


	9. Chapter 9

「──若是已到了這種地步，你那宅子還是先別住的好。我在崇信坊還有一處小院，你且去避一避吧。」聽罷青年描述的情景，郭英敏飲盡杯中酒露後皺起了眉：「只是你怎麼會讓刺客溜了？這可不像我認識的鍾炫。」  
兩人相識於金鍾炫成為暗行御史之後，當時的他便已經是處理起事情雷厲風行的模樣，這番將明顯來意不善的對象放跑，其效忠對象又極有可能是翻手為雲的左相，實在與他平素除惡務盡的行事風格大相逕庭。  
金鍾炫捏著酒杯的指尖一緊，旋即放開，自嘲般一笑：「──許是我忽然有了好生之德。」  
「你是不願讓他知道罷，這幾年你是如何在刀尖上舔著血過來的。」作為少數知道眼前人成為暗行御史理由的人之一，郭英敏沒有被搪塞過去，他正色看向眉眼間籠罩著愁緒的金鍾炫：「你可曾想過，這些事情不可能瞞上一輩子的。若不早些坦誠以對，不僅於他，於你也是負擔不是嗎？再說了，那些喪命在你刀下的人哪個不是死有餘辜？你並非妄殺忠良之輩，好生解釋，他能理解的。」  
放下酒杯，金鍾炫苦悶地長吐了一口氣：「英敏兄──興許你說得對，可我不敢賭。」  
他也明白，以黃旼炫的性子和兩人的情誼，要是自己將手染過無數奸佞鮮血之事如實相告，同他一般目不容塵的黃旼炫會就此與他疏遠的機會並不大。  
可他就是不敢。  
也許是旁觀者清，當局者迷，在外人看來再當然不過的事情，到他心裡卻要百轉千迴確認再三，加上對象又是最為在意的人，即便被就此厭棄的可能性微乎其微，他亦不願讓這種事情有機率發生。  
「算了、算了，你自己想不通，我說乾了嘴也無用。」知道沒那麼輕易能說動青年，郭英敏索性放棄，又替自己斟滿了酒：「刺客我會讓人去查的，你且放心。」  
苦笑著舉杯敬過富商，金鍾炫自乾澀的喉間擠出幾個字：「那便多謝了，英敏兄。」

走出宅子時天已大亮，酩酊大醉的青年使勁搖了搖頭，辨識著往崇信坊的方向，接著邁開還算得上穩定的步伐朝那走去。  
腦海在佳釀的作用下變得難以清晰思考，金鍾炫的思緒一下飄回還在成均館的歲月，一下又定格在初次手刃貪吏的情景，他閉了閉眼，摸著發熱的腦門，最後想起了昨晚黃旼炫看到那架琴後的模樣。  
震驚、困惑、不解和喜悅──他能從黃旼炫臉上看出這些，而那人問他琴為何在此時也沒有半點要指責他的意味，只是單純地好奇與感動。按理而言，他只要說些「因為知道是旼炫心愛之物，不忍被奪去，所以尋了回來收好，等哪日平反後就能還給你」之類皆大歡喜的話就行了；可當下的他也不知是怎麼了，或許是害怕自己掩藏已久的心意被看出，於是只是迴避了這個話題，取而代之的是冷冰冰地對黃旼炫道：「我這處近來不安全，你莫要再來了。」  
隔了一夜，他還是能清楚回憶起黃旼炫聞言後瞬間堂皇的神情與受傷的眼神，然而約莫是感受到他的堅定，後者什麼也沒再多問，只是道了句讓他也注意自身安全便依言離開。  
金鍾炫抿緊了唇。  
為何要那樣呢？分明用了這麼久的時間，只是想再接近黃旼炫、再看看他展露笑顏的樣子，只是這樣就心滿意足了，但自己卻成了讓他難過的元兇。  
越想越覺得頭痛欲裂，眼前的場景不停分開又重疊，腳步也不自覺地歪斜起來，好幾次都差點絆到一大早在街道上擺攤的小販，金鍾炫勉力支撐著，好不容易走到了自家門口，門前卻立著個人。  
金鍾炫眨了眨眼，那人並未如他預期地就此消失，仍舊直挺挺地站在原處。  
英敏兄準備的酒果然不是泛泛之輩，怎麼能做到他想什麼就出現什麼呢？而且還是不會消失的幻覺。金鍾炫走上前，仔細端詳著那人，而後笑道：「旼炫。」  
迎面而來的濃重酒氣讓黃旼炫疑惑：「一大清早就去喝酒了嗎？鍾炫。」昨晚忽然被下逐客令後他著實無措了一陣，可回宮裡後整夜都在想著玄鶴琴的事，又怕那刺客再糾集同夥來對金鍾炫下手，越想越放心不下，於是一早便告了假出來尋人。在門口叩了半晌們都沒人應，還想著是不是鍾炫果然鐵了心要照昨晚所說的暫且不見，結果便見到了喝得醉醺醺的青年。  
「啊，幻覺還會說話啊。」無法好生思考的金鍾炫低聲咕噥著，也不管他的問題，徑直開了門往裡面走：「英敏兄的酒果真不是凡品。」他也算是能喝的了，但醉後能出現這麼逼真幻覺的還是第一次。  
雖然沒聽清金鍾炫說了什麼，但也猜到對方現在是無法好好對話的狀態，黃旼炫啼笑皆非地跟在他身後進了門，還不忘將大門掩上：「鍾炫，昨晚沒再出事吧？」  
整個人癱在圈背椅上的金鍾炫頓了很久，而後張開眼睛看向他，歪著頭道：「出事了。」  
被他的回答嚇得不輕，原本只是無奈地看著他的黃旼炫欺近了他：「出了什麼事？是刺客又回來了？鍾炫受傷了嗎？」  
嗯？這幻覺不僅不會不見，還會關心他呢？想著下回還得再跟富商多討些今晨飲的酒，迷迷糊糊的醉中青年搖搖頭：「不是那樣。是我的心，出事了。」  
原本蹲在他身前緊張地上下打量的黃旼炫困惑了：「鍾炫的心？」  
金鍾炫低下頭，和黃旼炫對視著。視線專注地像是要將兩人間失去的歲月一次補回，渾然不覺有哪裡不對的黃旼炫只是用同樣真摯的目光回應他。  
「旼炫啊，對不起。」不知為何，分明知道眼前的只是酒後出現的幻覺，但對著那樣的臉和眼神，金鍾炫卻忽然有了把心裡的祕密付諸於口的勇氣：「我──我昨晚不是刻意要趕你，只是怕你知道。」  
黃旼炫攏起了眉，還沒來得及說話，金鍾炫就接了下去。  
「怕你知道我喜歡你。」  
克制不住地張大了嘴，黃旼炫和被釘在原地一樣，做不出任何動作。  
青年還在敘說著，就像是害怕他會在轉眼間消失般，金鍾炫一股腦地將憋了多年的話都倒了出來：「我也不知道是從何開始的，是第一次在河畔聽琴時、還是你第一次擁抱我的時候、又或是你說不許我與珉起同寢的那日……待我發現時就是這樣了，可我也知道這種感情不會有回應，所以一直忍耐著，想著即便往後你我各自娶妻，能當一生的知音就好了──」  
黃旼炫茫然地看著他。  
那些事情雖已過了許久，可說起來還宛如昨日，一幀幀都歷歷在目。  
他還記得初次見面時眼前的青年被他半是強迫地成為朋友，臉上的表情有多為難，可自己只覺得可愛；初次抱緊對方時因為他意料以外的嬌小而心頭猛跳；同睡一榻時聽見他說要和右相之子如法炮製時升起的沒來由的怒意，和他承諾只與自己這樣時的滿足和愉悅。  
原來是這樣啊──喜歡。  
不是因為鍾炫是朋友才會產生這些想法，也並非是唯一能與自己好生交流的同窗才有這樣的獨佔欲。  
猛然揭開了連自己也不明白的心意，黃旼炫失神地握住了金鍾炫的手：「鍾炫，我──」  
「不要說。」金鍾炫用泫然欲泣的眼神看向他：「別讓幻覺也拒絕我。」  
究竟是多麼絕望，才會覺得連喝醉後的幻覺回答都不敢聽呢？黃旼炫的心像是被揪住了一樣，尖銳地刺痛起來，他撫摩著那雙不再細緻的手，切實感受到上頭密布的薄繭和細疤，心情越發沉重：「鍾炫，這幾年過得很辛苦吧？」  
「就算辛苦，那也都走過來了。」手上傳來的觸感過於真實，讓金鍾炫有一瞬的恍惚：「況且你還等著我──就算再怎麼累，想著旼炫就又能振作了。」  
傻瓜啊，他有什麼好的？為了救他，什麼苦都吃了嗎？想起昨晚金鍾炫與刺客搏鬥時處變不驚的俐落模樣，這三年間不知多少次處在腥風血雨的中心才練成那番身手，黃旼炫不自覺哽咽起來：「何必如此啊，鍾炫。」  
那日上囚車前，他從未想過自己能活至今日。而後父親為了保全他與母親而認罪，左相又為折辱他而用母親生命脅迫他成為樂師，一連串鉅變下的他偶爾也會迷惘自己因何要苟延殘喘，但每到這時，腦海中浮現的母親容顏，以及金鍾炫對著遠去的他伏地痛哭的情景便會提醒他還得好好活下去。  
他還有放心不下的人，即使前者被奸佞幽禁，後者生死不明已久，依然半點不改這是當今他唯二牽掛之人的事實。  
「──只是我想如此罷了。」金鍾炫對著他微笑，就像兩人還在成均館時一樣，純善而耀眼。

不過片刻，在醉意侵襲之下，金鍾炫總算睡了過去。黃旼炫站起身來，將人抱起往寢室走去。  
春日裡陽光和煦，黃旼炫解下他的冠帽和外袍，將人輕輕放到榻上，掖好被角，將窗推開，窗外長出小苞的桃枝倏然印入眼簾。  
黃旼炫回頭看向床上沉沉睡去的人，神情複雜。  
鍾炫不想告訴自己的心意，如今他已經全然知道了，是該繼續裝做不知，還是告訴他自己也是相同的呢？  
若是假裝不明白，那才是最符合鍾炫心意的做法吧？可按照他那悶葫蘆的個性，興許再也不會坦白了，更有可能會為了不讓他發現而照常娶妻生子──光是想到金鍾炫和女子站在一起的模樣就令他心中隱痛，而他也無法想像自己要與他人，而非和金鍾炫共度餘生的樣子。  
那，若是等鍾炫醒來，和他說出自己的心意呢？黃旼炫的心跳驟然加快，那樣的話，鍾炫會接受吧？  
「旼……炫。」榻上傳來的呢喃聲讓黃旼炫一驚，走近一看才發現只是夢話，黃旼炫的手輕輕摸上他消瘦的雙頰，想了想，走出了房間，到書房裡將琴抱了出來，擺到桃樹下的小石几上。  
曾是最熟悉的琴，卻因多年未用而多少有些生疏。黃旼炫撥弄了一會，調整琴弦鬆緊後呼了口氣，行雲流水般的琴音自指下流淌而出。  
是＜月暈＞。  
分明是日上中天之時，暖融融的陽光還照在身上，和當年他們初會的情景一點也不像，可他就是想起了那日，也想起了這首曲子。  
那日他本不打算去銀杏樹下的，白日的功課太重，他為了寫好先生要求的文章耗了太多精力，完筆時已是深夜，原想就這麼睡下，卻還是抱著琴去了那處。  
如今回憶起來，這大概便是命運──天時地利人和，缺少了任何一項，他就不會安坐在此，也不會識得何謂情愛。  
琴音並不大，至少沒有到吵醒房中人的程度。黃旼炫將琴抱回書房後看了看仍在熟睡的金鍾炫，不忍吵醒深陷甜夢的他，思索片刻後從案上取來筆墨，留下字箋後便悄然離去。

醒轉過來時已然華燈初上，金鍾炫呻吟著按了按隱隱作痛的太陽穴，翻起身來想找茶水安撫乾得發旱的嗓眼。  
走到桌前倒了杯水喝下，眼角掃過小案上被燭台壓著的字條，金鍾炫險些拿不住手中的瓷杯。  
「不忍擾你安歇，明日再訪，願能促膝長談。旼炫」  
旼炫來過了？金鍾炫慌亂不已。接著幾幕畫面掠過腦中，他頹然地坐回了榻邊。  
原來不是幻覺嗎？那是真的旼炫？是，他早該想到的──黃旼炫可不是那種讓他放棄找尋問題答案就會照做的人，今日再來也不是什麼怪事。  
可他不僅把人當成幻覺，還將瞞了這麼久的心意都說出口了──金鍾炫想起黃旼炫聽到那句「我喜歡你」時的神情，覺得一切都完了。  
那樣不知所措的神色，是沒想過好友竟然會對他抱持那樣的感情吧？似乎是想立刻拒絕卻被自己阻止，最後自己還丟臉地呼呼大睡了過去。  
越是回憶便越絕望，金鍾炫又看了一眼手裡的字條，「願能促膝長談」，是想好好地、隆重地告訴自己他倆只能是好友吧？  
因為旼炫總是很溫柔，所以就算是知道了自己有令他接受的感情，也不是就此斷絕往來，而是想當面勸說他吧。  
呆坐了半晌，金鍾炫咬咬牙，站起身來打開了衣箱，翻出幾身衣物裹起。  
說他膽小也好，說他傻也罷，他就是不想面對被黃旼炫當面拒絕的場景──正好郭英敏讓他去其他地方住上幾日等刺客之事解決，那他就躲吧──見不到面，那就沒有所謂的被當面拒絕了，不是嗎？  
掩耳盜鈴的暗行御史揹著細軟抱著琴，趁夜悄生生地離開了宅子。


	10. Chapter 10

尹信勛並沒有立刻前往柳府。  
被金鍾炫傷及的手臂雖然稱不上傷筋動骨，卻也非一時之間能痊癒。逃出崇信坊後他避在某間空宅裡許久，確認了與他交手的人沒有繼續追蹤的意圖，方敢離開。  
夜色已深，加上滿身狼藉，尹信勛想了想，先偷摸著返家替自己簡單包紮止了血，又換了套衣裳，接著匆匆往內禁衛值守的外城走去。  
「──嗯？怎地現在就回來了？」在城門口戍衛的同僚見到他十分意外：「你今日不是休沐嗎？這都還沒三更呢，不等天亮再回來？」  
「正是要說休沐的事。」尹信勛苦笑著對他拱手：「家中老母頑疾加重，大夫叮囑需有人隨奉湯藥，我想將下兩旬休沐也調過來，可否？」  
內禁衛裡的人幾乎都知道他家中請不起僕婢照顧，母親也確實身子不好，念在他平日經常替偷懶的同僚值班的份上，那人爽快地應了：「行，你過兩日再回來吧。我會和姜大人說的。」  
「多謝。」尹信勛牽起笑謝過，而後轉身。翻過臉的一瞬間，面上的笑容便瞬間崩塌。  
他手臂上的傷太顯眼了，在內禁衛這種一群大老粗同吃同住的地方，稍有不慎就會被發現；而內禁衛中雖然花架子居多，這傷是由利刃所致的事情卻也不是那麼難辨認，屆時若有人嚷出來，他好好的內禁衛不幹，卻替朝廷官員打探消息之事足以讓他落上十回八回腦袋了。

「那人是誰？」本該在自己房裡待著的姜東昊溜達到了城門口，見作為下屬的內禁衛副將和個身著粗布袍服的人交談，昏暗中他看不清那人的臉，只覺得似乎有種莫名的熟悉感，在好奇心驅使下，姜東昊走近了下屬，拍著對方的肩問了一句。  
「啊，姜大人。」被忽然出現的上峰嚇了一跳，副將恭恭敬敬地朝他抱拳行禮：「那是尹信勛。他說家中有事，想調後頭的休沐一並用了。屬下尋思著並非大事，就先應下了，正準備稟告您。」  
姜東昊了然地頷首。內禁衛的人他是都認得的，自然也包括尹信勛。印象中平日就是個老好人，手上有點真本事，但因為出身較他人低微的緣故，始終近不了王的身側。  
只是──似乎有哪裡不大對勁啊。姜東昊注視著走出不遠的背影，看著他略顯虛浮的腳步和撫上左臂的手，困惑著思索起來。

折騰了半晌，回到家時天色已堪堪破曉。為了不讓家中母親發現，尹信勛並未上藥，只是用布條將傷口纏緊，而後走到灶房準備燒水煮飯。  
他揭開米缸，看見裏頭堆積如山的盈亮白米，手下動作一頓，舀上滿滿的一勺扔進燒滾了水的大鍋中。  
料理好一切後又到母親的房間，攙扶斷續著咳了整個清晨的安氏起身漱洗，坐上餐桌後安氏舉著調羹，看著碗中濃稠的粥水道：「米是不是用得太多了些？」  
雖是良人出身，尹家家境一直算不上好，在尹信勛成為內禁衛前甚至連白米也吃不大上，因為如此，即便現在每月尹信勛都會捎上一口袋精米回家，安氏素日裡做飯時仍舊習慣只放一些米，再兌上許多的水，比起說是飯，其實更像米湯，還是稀得能見底的那種。  
「我難得休沐回來，想吃飽些。」知道母親難以改變習慣，尹信勛只是夾了幾箸醬菜到她碗中，輕描淡寫地回答：「快吃罷，待會還要喝藥不是嗎？」  
安氏躊躇片刻，終於還是吃了起來。用餐途中不時還是會咳上幾聲，尹信勛默默地用畢早食，看著放下調羹的安氏，站起身就要往灶房走──他早已先將藥熬上了，現在過去取來正好。  
「信勛啊。」身後的安氏叫了他一聲，尹信勛疑惑地回過頭看她。  
安氏沉默了半晌，而後開口道：「那些藥，不便宜吧？」  
沒有想到母親會突然提起這荏，尹信勛的瞳孔微微搖晃，然而他很快便定下了神：「母親忽然說這做什麼？」  
「昨日送藥來的伙計多給了包藥，我追到巷口時，聽見他嘟囔著說『窮人怎麼能吃得起這樣的藥呢』。」安氏將調羹放進見底的碗內，陶器碰撞著發出一聲脆響：「信勛，我知道自己的身子，若是要用金貴的藥吊著命，那還不如──」  
「母親，那是賞識我的大人給的藥。」尹信勛打斷了她：「您何必在意那個伙計說些什麼，吃了藥後您確實好起來了不是嗎？」  
「傻孩子，你當母親不知道天下沒有白得的東西嗎？」安氏的話音急促起來，感覺肺中的氣都快抽不上了：「那位大人－－雖然母親不知那位是誰，可怎會無緣無故對你青眼有加，還每旬贈藥？信勛，你是不是替那位大人做著什麼危險的事？」  
未曾想過母親會如此敏銳，尹信勛也慌了神。他想否認，可看著安氏擔憂的臉龐，他吐不出半句謊言安慰她。  
身為理應守護王的內禁衛，卻對意欲不利於王的左相效忠，不僅危險，也違背了為人的基準。  
這些事他一直是知道的，可他能怎麼辦？普通內禁衛的薪俸壓根沒法負擔那些能調養安氏病情的藥，出身又注定了他只能是內禁衛裡的外圈者，得不到向上攀升的機會，除去這種鋌而走險的方式以外，他找不到半點能讓世上唯一親人生命延續的辦法。  
被現實與良知夾擊的尹信勛用力閉上了眼，復又睜開：「我有分寸的，母親放心吧。」

雖然這麼說，可當跨出家門，準備到柳府匯報昨夜所見時，尹信勛猶豫了。  
他摸不清對方的來路，只知道是個實戰經驗豐富的對手，且還不只一人。那會是王隱藏的殺手鐧嗎？如果他對柳載和據實以報，王會不會就此失去先著，接著朝政便被實實在在地捏進左相手裡，再也不得翻身？  
深感今日的舉動很有可能就此左右未來朝局，尹信勛迷茫地走在往柳府的路上，拿不準自己究竟該如何行動。川流如織的人群自他身旁一個個走過，就像是海浪沖刷著他這顆隨波逐流的微塵。  
他迷失了自己的方向。  
「──這位兄台。」冷不防被人喚住，尹信勛一楞，腳步停下，看向眼前衣著華貴，笑吟吟對著他的青年：「您是？」  
「啊，竟然不識得我嗎？」郭英敏意外地收斂了笑容，想了想後「刷」地展開手中摺扇掩住半張臉，輕快地眨眨眼睛：「那也無妨，我認識您便行了──尹大人，與我做個交易吧？」

「他們怎敢！」柳載和陰沉著臉重重地坐進椅中，回想起今晨朝議時李烜事事都要問過申參知的情景，恨恨地抓起鎮紙捏緊：「真不將老夫放在眼中？」  
自李烜透露有立安陽君之意開始，柳載和便收到不少其餘老論官員備禮上申府拜訪的消息，原想著不必太過在意，殊不知朝會上附議申參知的官員也多了不少，雖然大多數官員抱持著兩不得罪的心態，並未過度奉承申參知，但想雙邊討好的樣子卻也明顯地很，讓從來沒想過會殺出攔路虎的他險些在朝堂上失態。  
尤其是提及先王的還安祭*時。  
「先王壯年早逝，未及修建陵寢。歷時三載，下月陵寢便要竣工，臣請王先行還安祭，以安先王英靈。」禮判抖著山羊鬍子出列稟告，李烜沒有太多遲疑便應下：「是當如此。先王影幀*遲遲未入永禧殿，年年祭拜時皆不得見，寡人亦深覺不安。」  
得到答允的禮判正準備退回隊列，李烜又接了下去：「讓安陽君也一同執禮罷，便按世子之儀安排。」  
回想至此，煩躁的情緒讓柳載和沒法安坐，站起身來揹著手來回走了幾圈，柳載和勉強平靜下來，提起筆草草寫了封信，喚進管家將手書扔了過去：「送到舅老爺那。跑死幾匹馬都行，越快送到他手上越好。」  
如今與其寄望於女兒懷上嫡子，倒不如用金銀收買使臣讓其杯葛李烜。只是江原道離漢城有段距離，運送財帛又沒法走得太快，還得加上打點關節等的時間，現下已是迫在眉睫了，他得好生把握住時間才行。

數日後的原州牧*郊外，金鍾炫將馬牽至樹蔭下，取過掛在馬鞍上的皮囊喝了一口水。  
幾乎是搬到郭英敏提供的宅子當下便接到了王傳來的訊息，讓他務必在林東振收到信前攔截左相派出的信使。臨危受命的他顧不得繼續沉浸在被黃旼炫拒絕的悲傷中，二話不說就片刻不曾闔眼地趕到了原州牧。  
算算日子，這是他逃走的第五日了。總算偷得半點閒暇，金鍾炫靠在樹幹上喘息，腦海裡再度閃過黃旼炫迷惘的眼神。  
想到那目光背後可能的含意，金鍾炫心痛地抿起乾裂的雙唇。  
或許他得做好終其一生無法再面對黃旼炫的準備了──即使過了好幾日，他仍然沒法想像若是親耳聽見對方說「對不起，鍾炫，我們不過是好友」會多令人心碎。  
為何就管不住自己的嘴呢？這些天裡不斷地反覆懊惱，可說都說了，時光和流水一般無法倒轉，除去接受這樣的結局，他也無計可施。  
出神的同時也不忘注意周遭，自漢城方向揚起的黃土讓金鍾炫精神一振，走進城門關口邊的茶棚。

「來杯茶。」即將進入原州牧前，奔馬數日的柳府信使總算鬆懈了下來，他掏出已經見底的水袋，又瞟了眼關隘旁的小茶棚，忍不住走進去坐了下來，手下意識地摸了摸胸前夾著書信的衣襟處：「要好些的。」  
笑容滿面的大嬸應了聲：「這就替您上。」  
已經在茶棚角落坐定的金鍾炫對大嬸做了個手勢，大嬸頷首，不一會就從茶水房端出壺茶水：「請用。」  
沒想太多的信使給自己倒了杯茶，舉起杯子正要飲下，手卻被人碰了一下，溫熱的茶水落在褲袴上：「你！」  
撞了人的金鍾炫訝異地看著他：「抱歉，我沒注意到──您還好嗎？我替您擦擦吧。」說著便真的舉起袖子替他擦起褲腿。  
對著有禮的青年發不出太大的火，加上身分敏感，需要低調行事，信使除了剛被茶水潑到時的驚愕外倒也沒有更多脾氣，只是心煩意亂地阻止：「不必了，以後注意些就是。」  
「實在抱歉。為了賠罪，再替您點壺茶吧。」完美地展露出歉疚的金鍾炫招手喚來店主：「大嬸，煩請再上壺茶。這位大哥的錢付過沒有？我替他一起付了吧。」  
只想快些解渴後送信到官府的信使不耐煩地拒絕：「不用了，一壺就好。也不必你出錢。」說完提起茶壺一氣飲盡，立起身丟了茶水錢在桌上便想離開。  
「那怎麼行呢，」金鍾炫誠懇地堅持著攔在他面前，信使想閃過他卻過不了，按捺不住脾性伸手推了他一下：「別擋路，小子。」  
被推了一把的金鍾炫勃然變色：「您為何這樣？雖說是我不慎在先，您又怎麼能動手呢？」  
「所以一開始讓開不就沒事了嗎？」信使的火氣也噌噌地竄了上來：「現在讓開，否則我就不忍了。」  
見兩人吵起來的大嬸在一旁慌忙勸阻，擋在兩人中間，維持著劍拔弩張的雙方距離。  
「罷了，與你這武夫又有何好說。」幾輪叫囂過去，最後金鍾炫先退讓了，朝一側讓開了半條通道：「便當我今日是被瘋狗咬了。」  
被喊成瘋狗的信使掄起拳想打過去，夾在中間的大嬸連忙用手分開兩人，一疊聲道：「兩位、兩位，小的做點小生意，不過勉強餬口，別把我這小攤子掀了啊！」  
金鍾炫自鼻子裡「哼」了聲，率先走出了茶棚。見他離開，想起自己還有正事待辦的信使也恨恨地收起了拳頭揚長而去。

一刻後，金鍾炫自茶棚的後邊走了進來，對大嬸頷首：「您辛苦了。」  
「哪兒的話，不過是配合您演齣戲。」大嬸麻利地擦著空下的桌面，「您成功了便好。」  
金鍾炫從袖中掏出被封緊的信，長出了口氣：「幸虧那人進了茶棚，否則我就得夜裡潛進驛站了。」  
刻意碰翻茶水，逐漸激怒對方，讓對方和他肢體碰觸，接著藉機將信取代成早已準備好的偽件──這便是他不遠千里來此的理由。多虧了從前在江原道暗訪時結識的茶攤大嬸，他的計畫才得以順利進行。  
「我還有事在身，這便要回漢城了。大嬸保重身體，我下回得空再來看您。」完成了任務的金鍾炫歸心似箭──王即將採取行動，那便意味著他不但得在行動前回到漢城待命，更重要的是他得在左相名下的產業被波及前，救出被幽禁的黃旼炫母親。  
「您慢走。」大嬸替他裝滿了水囊，又取了些肉脯予他，看著御史抖著韁繩遠去的身影，她揮了揮手，轉進茶棚，一如既往地準備起明日的茶水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *還安祭：將已經過世的王靈位和肖像等安置入永禧殿的儀式。（參考朝鮮王朝實錄·英祖實錄·二十四年（１７４８年）記載）  
> *影幀：朝鮮時期稱呼肖像畫的用語。  
> *永禧殿：供奉歷任王肖像畫的宮殿。  
> *原州牧：朝鮮時期江原道的行政中心。
> 
> 最近稍微有點低潮……覺得好像什麼都寫不好的感覺，明明想的時候覺得寫出來一定很棒，但是實際成文的時候會有「啊，不是這樣子啊」的感覺。  
>  其實我是個蠻沒有信心的人，會想著「怎麼辦啊寫不好，這樣貼出去真的可以嗎」，所以後來貼文前就會有很多緊張感，也會一直想情節是不是太沒邏輯，我交代得是不是不清楚，感情戲是不是寫不好，所以大家不喜歡；還有細節沒有考據好，地名沒有搞清楚不能貼文之類的……總之漸漸地好像從寫文很快樂變成了寫文很負擔，所以這篇更新得很慢，動筆之前總是想很多很多(相信大家也從這篇文得到了不少沒用的朝鮮時期TMI哈哈哈哈)，到最後變成了消磨熱情的情況。  
>  這篇應該再兩章就完結了，也就是這週日會結束（按照我不斷偏離的大綱），沒有番外。另外不出意外的話應該也是最後一篇比較長的黃豆文了，因為我想寫的腦洞暫時用完啦。以後大概會很偶爾地寫一篇完結的，長篇實在好累😂偷偷說下次再寫長篇的話想寫神父🐶和獵魔人🐯～  
>  總之謝謝各位看到現在，會好好完結這篇的～


	11. Chapter 11

將手中信箋閱畢，李烜暢快地呵出口氣：「成了。」  
那是金鍾炫讓傳信者捎來的訊息，短箋上簡短說明了完成任務的經過，以及他希望能在行動當日借上幾位禁衛一用的請求。  
「還安祭時輪值的內禁衛都有誰？」李烜轉過臉去問一邊的姜東昊。雖說不知道以金鍾炫自身就能以一擋十的武力，緣何還要向他借人，但對得用的臣子，李烜也不願抱猜忌之心。  
姜東昊想了想，列舉出幾個人名，最後拍了下腦袋：「還有尹信勛，他比其他人強些。」前幾日在城門處的事情讓他對這個下屬印象要比其餘人深刻些，再加上那日觀察到的不自然舉動，他在對方回到禁衛營的當天便藉口要檢閱訓練成果，和尹信勛對練了一番，可過了幾招下來，對方卻全無那日看到的不穩模樣，反倒是讓他發現了這人身手不錯的事實。  
「那便讓你和尹信勛隨寡人告祭即可，其餘人都去金御史那裡吧。」李烜隨意地擺了擺手，將信箋投入眼前的燭台，火舌舔上墨跡，很快就將短信化成灰燼。  
侍立一旁的閔尚膳上前一步，憂慮道：「殿下，只留二位是否過於托大？左議政雖非武者，只怕屆時會拚個漁死網破。不若讓當日不須戍守的內禁衛也同來拱衛。」  
「還安祭調動這麼多禁衛，左相再輕視寡人也要察覺不對了。」李烜並不認同：「況且永禧殿居地甚狹，並無埋伏之處，身邊有兩人便已足夠。」  
見勸不動君王，閔尚膳無奈地嘆氣，李烜知道老內侍確實是擔憂他，笑著寬慰道：「尚膳是不相信東昊嗎？姜家人個個都能打得很。」  
被點到名的姜東昊莫名其妙地看向閔尚膳：「啊？」  
拿轉移焦點的君王沒辦法，閔尚膳索性跟著換了話題：「金御史如今也會朝殿下做出請求了，這是好事，恭喜殿下。」  
「是。金御史既然求助於寡人，那便是真正與我等風雨同舟了。」顯然也想到這點的李烜愜意地彎起唇：「是以絕不能寒了他的心。」  
先前金鍾炫雖也替他剷除不少貪吏，但比起實行他的意志，更像是金鍾炫個人本就不喜這種汙穢之事，因此借他的力量除惡。  
而依金鍾炫凡事更願自己扛下而非擾及他人的個性，會開口朝他借人，一則表示除去純粹履行職務外亦不排斥與他產生牽連，二則能讓金鍾炫因欠下人情而更徹底地為他所用，無論從哪方面想，對於勢單力薄的他都是好消息。  
姜東昊愣愣地聽著話題從內禁衛調度轉到閔尚膳不相信他的武力，又再偏到恭喜殿下，想問的問題太多，他看了看一臉了然的君王，最後決定什麼也不說，繼續站著盡他的責任。

日頭西盡，橘黃色的斜暉照在熙政堂的飛簷上，尚宮端上水剌床*後恭謹地退出殿外，李烜向坐在下首撫著琴的黃旼炫道：「樂師今日揀些歡快的曲子罷。」  
平日裡李烜用膳是不大喊樂師的，一則不想被言官說他和先王一樣耽溺聲樂，二來也是他不慣在用正餐時有太多人在旁。但今日得知林東振之事已然成了一半，心情大好下便招來了黃旼炫。  
黃旼炫低著頭應了聲是，手指撥了幾下琴弦，不一會，樂聲淌出，是一曲＜群花盛放＞。  
是首寫春日裡踏青遊樂的曲子，確實符合李烜所要的氛圍，可黃旼炫懨懨的神情與較之平常顯然乏力許多的撥弦力道，讓曲子帶上了些許悲傷。  
姜東昊最先察覺到了這點，他看了看黃旼炫的臉色，悄悄湊到閔尚膳耳邊：「樂師心情不好嗎？」  
在宮裡過了大半生，擅於察言觀色的閔尚膳沒從樂聲裡聽出什麼，可黃旼炫的神情分明是昭告著心氣不順，他想了想，悄聲回道：「八成如此。」  
將兩人對話盡收耳中的李烜停下用飯的手，饒有興味地看向奏畢一曲的黃旼炫：「樂師有心事？」  
黃旼炫愣愣地放下木棒，堂皇地應對盯著他看的君王：「微臣並無──」  
「樂師不會說謊啊，耳朵都紅了。」李烜放下銀箸，對於黃旼炫遮遮掩掩想塘塞過去的心事更感興趣了：「寡人沒有要怪罪你的意思，且說來聽聽罷。」  
姜東昊與閔尚膳也好奇地看向黃旼炫──這三年來他們也見過黃旼炫不少次，可見他這般魂不守舍的模樣還是頭一回，不僅李烜，他們也訝異於竟有能讓黃旼炫露出這模樣的事情。  
「微臣斗膽……若是某日有人稱心悅於殿下，而殿下亦同，可想回應時卻再也尋不到那人，該當如何？」黃旼炫沉思片刻，最後模糊其詞地將煩惱說了出來。  
留下字條的隔日傍晚，他出宮後就急忙奔向金鍾炫在崇信坊的住宅，可等待他的只有緊閉的大門，以及無論怎麼敲門都毫無回應的空邸。  
以為是金鍾炫正好出了門，不放棄的黃旼炫在門前一路等到宵禁前刻，眼看再不回去便要被關在宮門外，黃旼炫朝闐黑的屋內望了望，失落地離開了。  
接下來數日，他依然得空便去宅子外頭等候，可日復一日，一直到門口的銅環蒙上薄塵，黃旼炫才不得不接受金鍾炫消失了的事實。  
為何會這樣──黃旼炫茫然地想。鍾炫分明說了喜歡他，而他也留了字條，向他約好隔日要回應的，為什麼不聽他的回答，便這番一聲不吭地消失了呢？  
過去多日，他仍舊想不通，得到後復又失去的絕望感令他不自覺地陰鬱，即便是在君王面前也難以隱藏。  
「哦？這倒是奇怪。」李烜認真地想了想：「是他覺得配不上你？」  
黃旼炫搖搖頭：「那人──只有微臣配不上他的份。」  
「那不應該啊。」和妃嬪們都是政治聯姻，沒有談過戀愛的李烜也陷入了困境，倒是閔尚膳提醒了句：「會不會是其中有所誤會？」  
黃旼炫努力地回想著那日的情景。  
鍾炫喝醉了，將他當成幻覺，接著朝他表露了心跡，而後──而後自己也發現了對鍾炫的心意，想立刻回應時，鍾炫卻阻止了他，說「別讓幻覺也拒絕我」。  
而他在離開前留下了字條，說明了自己不是幻覺，還留下了模稜兩可的訊息。  
黃旼炫倏地坐直了身。  
他似乎摸到了答案的邊緣。  
「若是那人並不知曉微臣的心意，」醍醐灌頂的黃旼炫飛快地拚合著碎片：「而是覺得微臣不願接受，而躲避微臣──」  
李烜恍然大悟：「不願被當面拒絕而躲著樂師嗎？這麼說起來，確實合理。」  
終於明白哪裡出了差錯的黃旼炫焦急地想就此離開，正想開口朝李烜告退，張了嘴又想起自己壓根不知道金鍾炫躲到何處，頹然之下又閉起了雙唇。  
為何那日不在字條上直接寫下自己的心意呢？若是那樣，事情何至於此，他現在就連見金鍾炫一面也不可能了──  
「尚膳啊，金御史說為了不讓刺客再度尋來，暫時搬過去的宅子在哪？」李烜慢悠悠地舉起調羹飲著湯，向身後的閔尚膳發問。  
「回殿下，也在崇信坊內，」閔尚膳恭聲道：「進坊門後走過三間宅子，朝右轉入的最裡一間便是。」  
黃旼炫猛地抬起頭。  
嘗完了牛骨湯的李烜放下小杓，朝黃旼炫頷首：「寡人今日聽的曲已足夠了，你且退下罷。」

對著抱著琴疾速離去的背影笑了一聲，李烜讓人進來撤了晚膳，難得流露戲謔神情：「寡人先前還想著金御史為何搬家了不通知黃樂師，讓人日日在舊宅苦等呢，原來是這樣。」  
始終摸不著頭腦的姜東昊瞪大了眼：「金御史和黃樂師？黃樂師方才說的人是金御史嗎？」為什麼他連那兩人有交情都不知道？  
「看來八九不離十了。」李烜舉起盛著酒液的瓷杯晃了晃：「不過寡人只知道他倆是舊識──看他們這樣，倒也挺有趣的。」作為君王，當然了解手下的暗行御史的來路；而黃旼炫是前左承旨之子也並非秘密，他一直都知道作為成均館昔日同窗的兩人有所往來，只不過從未想到竟有這種內情。  
如此想來，金鍾炫成為暗行御史的緣由也值得推敲啊，被勾起八卦之心的君王摸了摸下頷，將甘醇美酒一飲而盡。

點起書房的燭火，看過李烜傳來的回覆後，金鍾炫放下了懸著的心，將字條燒去。  
回漢城的路上，他去了柳載和幽禁黃旼炫母親的宅子附近探查。宅邸雖大，但因處於郊外，又因柳載和不將失勢的黃家人放在眼裡，長期疏於管束，裡頭真正能阻攔他救人的障礙並不多，雖然一個人也有信心能撂倒那些家僕，但為了保險起見，他還是厚顏向李烜借了人──畢竟不是萬一出了錯還能挽回的事情，若是一時不察讓營救行動失敗，他就更沒臉見黃旼炫了。  
想到黃旼炫，他下意識看了看一旁擺著的琴。  
這三年中，心慌時便看看這把琴幾乎成了他的習慣。對他而言，見琴就如同見到黃旼炫本人一般，是能令他心安的存在。  
可如今看著這把琴，酸澀卻多過了安穩。他走到琴邊，悵然地撫摩上頭的花紋，片刻後抱起琴身，走到宅邸的後院。  
郭英敏的宅子比他先前住的大了不少，後院自然也是。一棵銀杏樹矗立在院中，樹下擺著石案與坐榻。他將琴放到石案上，坐穩了身子，生疏地彈起曲來。  
是他再熟悉不過的曲子，初遇時、再會時，以及醉酒的那日在夢中恍惚著聽見的＜月暈＞。  
雖然對曲調爛熟於心，可他琴技實在不佳，不時便錯漏幾個音，滑弦時也不純熟，顯得音調凝滯，金鍾炫擺弄了半晌，挫敗地停下了手。  
果然，不是旼炫的話就不對。他就是再怎麼彈、再怎麼想重現旼炫演奏時的樂音也做不到。  
可現在哪裡還有辦法再讓黃旼炫為他奏曲呢。金鍾炫放下了按在琴上的手，長吐一口氣，正想回房，卻聽見身後一把朝思暮想的聲音傳來。  
「鍾炫真是不會彈琴啊。」  
金鍾炫僵住了，還不及回身探看，溫熱的氣息自背後擁上他，那人握住他的手，再次按上琴弦，低聲道：「我來教鍾炫罷，<月暈>當如何演奏。」  
腦袋一片空白地被抓著手，磕磕絆絆地彈完了最後一節，金鍾炫夢囈般地喊出了聲：「旼炫？」  
「是我。」放開了手，黃旼炫對著越過身來的金鍾炫微笑，旋即又蹙起眉頭：「怎麼又瘦了？」眼前的人比起上回相見，雙頰又凹陷了些許，看著憔悴不少。  
兩人對視了許久，最後金鍾炫先開口了，也沒問他為何知道自己在哪，或回答他的疑問，而是提起開始對黃旼炫避而不見的事端：「旼炫，那日醉酒後，我──」  
「我正是為了那天的話來的。」生怕他又悄無聲息地消失，黃旼炫打斷了他的話，把對方的手撈過來緊緊握住：「鍾炫以為我要拒絕你嗎？所以才躲著我？」  
用了許久理解對方的話，金鍾炫遲疑著開口：「旼炫，即便你只將我當作好友，我也不會中斷替黃家平反，還有營救伯母之事──」  
「並不是為了那些才來尋你，鍾炫。」眼看他又開始胡思亂想，黃旼炫抿了抿嘴，抓著對方的雙臂強迫他直視自己：「就只是想見你，想向你坦白我的心。」  
「我也喜歡你，鍾炫，所以別再躲我了，知道這些日子我有多難受嗎？想到為了我默默承受著一切的你，還有也許再也見不了面的事情就感覺心臟像是被絞碎一般疼痛。從今往後別再一個人承擔所有事了，餘下的人生雖不知還有多長，但讓我與你一起吧。」  
一直到被擁緊才有了實感，橫亙了他少年到青年記憶的桃子香味竄進鼻腔，金鍾炫垂在身側的手動了動，片刻後才緩緩環上對方：「我也是那樣的，想到被旼炫拒絕、想到可能自此不見，心也很痛──」他哽咽著停頓了一會：「我不是在作夢吧？」  
被他傻氣的提問弄笑了，黃旼炫稍微鬆開了他：「鍾炫捏我一下，會痛的話便不是夢。」  
金鍾炫抬起手作勢要掐他的臉，黃旼炫又露出委屈的神情：「鍾炫？」  
對著那張臉實在沒法下得去手，金鍾炫扁著嘴放下手：「是夢也無所謂，至少是個好夢。」  
「不是夢啊。」看著金鍾炫的模樣，感覺像是回到了成均館無憂無慮的少年時期，黃旼炫彎起眉眼再度抱緊他，還想再多做些什麼，前門處冷不防傳來了拍門聲。  
金鍾炫連忙從他懷裡脫身，腳步匆忙地朝大門走去，邊走邊朝緊跟在側的黃旼炫解釋：「我與人有約，大概是他來了。」  
危機感讓黃旼炫霎時間成了隻炸毛的貓，幾乎是緊貼在金鍾炫身邊的醋罈子搶先開了門。  
「鍾炫啊，雖然花了點時間，但你要的東西我都──嗯？你有客人？」搖著摺扇笑意盎然地打量著目光如刺的黃旼炫，郭英敏神態自若地走進宅邸：「進去說話吧，這些東西可不能讓人聽見。」  
直到在廳中落座，開始正式敘話，黃旼炫還是維持著戒備狀態。  
這人他是識得的，漢城著名的富商，出名的不只是萬貫錢財，還有那張臉。可他沒想過鍾炫竟然會與郭英敏認識，還會住在由他提供的宅邸中。  
「喏，這些是刺客的自白書，還有柳府這一年多來向藥鋪採買肺病藥材送到他家的證據。」郭英敏取出一沓厚厚的紙遞過，金鍾炫接來後仔細地看過了一遍，眉梢流露的喜色藏也藏不住：「多謝英敏兄。有了這些，柳載和謀奪王權的罪名何愁不能坐實？只是不知道又花了您多少心力才拿到這些。」  
「不過是延請名醫治療他母親的肺痿*罷了。」郭英敏將摺扇合起，敲了敲掌心：「說來還得感謝柳載和，若非他以供藥為條件收買人，卻又在漆澤湯*的湯方裡動手腳，讓他母親服藥後只能緩解而不得根治，要說服那人寫下供詞倒也不容易。」  
金鍾炫搖搖頭，他早知柳載和手段陰狠，可無論聽了幾次也無法認同：「也算是自食惡果了。」  
「正是。總之那人再也不會來找你麻煩了，還能當個雙面棋用。」郭英敏站起身來：「行啦，再坐下去我的臉怕是要被看穿個洞了。待塵埃落定之時可別忘了請我喝酒哪，御史大人。」  
金鍾炫看了身側面色不善的黃旼炫一眼，急忙道：「英敏兄幫了這麼大的忙，怎地這麼快就要告辭，我請您吃頓飯再離開吧。」  
「被那樣看著，我會食不下嚥的。」已經走到門口的郭英敏回過頭對他眨了眨眼：「下回你的『好友』不在時再共浮一大白罷。」  
被刻意加重的『好友』兩字讓金鍾炫不由面紅耳赤起來，送別了來訪的富商，金鍾炫轉過身看向換上委屈神情的黃旼炫，頭隱隱作痛起來。  
「鍾炫見到他，似乎比見到我還高興？」喝了醋的人控訴著：「還約好等我不在時一同飲酒？」  
彷彿回到了當年被限制不能和崔珉起共寢的時光，看著他的臉，金鍾炫繃不住想訓斥他太失禮而假作嚴肅的神情，笑了出來：「英敏兄給的東西能讓柳載和難以翻身，我自然高興。至於飲酒，旼炫不是一滴都喝不了嗎？」  
「那我就在一旁喝果露。」堅持著不能讓戀人與他人單獨飲宴的黃旼炫提出方案：「總之鍾炫不能和他單獨出去。」  
「是、是。」被他的醋勁逗樂的暗行御史應了下來，將唇湊近他的臉頰，玩笑似地輕碰一下：「這樣放心了嗎？」  
猝不及防被偷了香的黃旼炫怔了一瞬，而後將挪開身子的金鍾炫抓了回來，目光灼熱：「光是如此還不夠，再來一次吧，鍾炫。」  
「嗯？等等、黃──」後面的驚呼聲被吞進了對方的嘴裡。  
走出不遠的郭英敏耳朵動了動，刷地展開摺扇，輕輕搧動：「年輕真好啊──」

*水剌：蒙古語，「國王與王妃享用的膳食」，代稱御膳。  
*肺痿：《景岳全書》：肺痿之候，久嗽不已，汗出過度，重亡津液，便如爛瓜，下如豕膏，小便數而不渴，渴者自愈，欲飲者將瘥，此由肺多唾涎而無膿者，肺痿也。  
*漆澤湯：《金匱要略》：  
脈沉者，澤漆湯主之。  
澤漆湯方：  
半夏半升；紫參五兩；澤漆三斤，以東流水五斗，煮取斗五；生姜五兩；白前五兩；甘草、黃芩、人參、桂枝各三兩。  
右九味，㕮咀，內澤漆汁中，煮取五升，溫服五合，至夜盡。  
選這個方子是因為它看起來最貴……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 週日就完結啦！


	12. 終

時序來到春末，暑氣漸升，烈日高懸。崔珉起看了看永禧殿外汗如雨下的官員，抬起袖子擦了擦額角沁出的微汗。  
今日是還安祭，天還濛濛亮時他便隨著父親來到宮中。祭祀進行了大半，他覺得自己就要被熱浪烤乾時，王總算領著安陽君與左右議政等人走出殿外，贊儀唱起禱詞，崔珉起長長地吐出口氣，這是還安祭到了尾聲的訊號，接著只要他們按照贊儀指示往殿中瞻仰朝拜，王與安陽君再行四拜興，便能離開這熔爐般的地方。  
有別於崔珉起如釋重負的神情，看著頂戴翼善冠，身著袞龍袍，儼然已是世子穿戴的安陽君，柳載和垂首，面上的不痛快難以掩藏。  
那位置理應是柳家血脈的，想到這些日子裡奉承起申參知來越發肆無忌憚的同黨官員們，柳載和怎麼也無法釋懷，幸虧如今百官都端著副肅容，他繃著臉倒也不算失儀。  
不要緊，申參知與安陽君再怎麼風光，那也不能長久。思及前些日子自江原道收到的回信，和一旬後即將到訪的清國使臣，柳載和的眉間又舒展開來。  
李烜再怎麼屬意安陽君又如何？請封世子繞不過清國皇帝的意向，只要讓清國言明反對安陽君受封，他便無需將此事放在心上。這朝中畢竟還是他的天下－－眼角餘光瞧見在一旁替祭祀奏樂的黃旼炫，柳載和心情又越發輕鬆了。  
當年黃家如日中天，覆滅不也是一夕之間？只要他好生盤算，便沒有什麼好擔憂的，事情總會按他所願前行。  
又行一輪跪拜，還安祭大致告結。通禮正要唱最後一句，靜默中卻突地自宮門外傳來陣響動，緊接著一隊內禁衛便擁著數輛馬車走至永禧殿外，還押著一行商隊打扮的人。  
事出突然，摸不清發生了何事的官員們面面相覷，皆不知眼下如何處理。最後還是右相先出了聲：「放肆，莫非不知今日是先王影幀入殿之日？怎可這番擾亂祭禮？」  
率隊的內禁衛朝上拱手：「小的亦不願如此，實在是事關重大，不得不為，請殿下和諸位恕罪。」  
「究竟是何事，你且說來罷。」李烜慢悠悠地開口，語氣中沒有半分訝異或怒氣，柳載和心底微動，拿眼角瞥了一眼下頭的馬車，而後驟然瞪眼。  
「今日收到捕盜廳上報，稱城外有可疑人等，攔下盤問後發現車上有大量金銀，問及來源，他們竟說是受江原道觀察使林大人之命囑咐，這些財寶都是要送予左相大人的，簡直胡言亂語。可為首者身上竟有林大人私印，小的不敢大意，因此冒昧攪擾祭祀，將這人押來與左相大人對質，以證大人清白。」  
柳載和眼中滑過一絲驚詫──這幾個人裡為首的那個他確實認識，是從前林東振還在漢城時林府的管事，想必是送來的財帛數量可觀，林東振不放心他人經手，才派出府上老人監督。  
可他交代林東振的日期分明不是今日。  
慌亂只是一瞬之間，柳載和很快地平穩了神情，向李烜道：「臣並不知此事，想來是有奸人欲構陷於臣，望殿下明鑑。」  
「是嗎？」李烜笑了笑，並不駁斥他，而是看向下首的內禁衛：「車中財物數量可清點過？」  
王輕鬆的神態讓柳載和心中不安的感覺滋長更甚，為首的內禁衛一項項報上馬車內裝載的物品，隨著提及的物品越發貴重，數量越發龐大，百官的談論聲亦漸漸由細微轉為明顯，林府管事灰敗著臉站在原地，一語不發。  
「若真如他們所言，這些皆是林大人欲贈予左相之物，那可是能稱上大手筆了。只是不知林大人身為江原道觀察使，怎會有如此生財之道？左相是林大人的連襟，可知一二？」李烜還是維持著那副笑容，溫和地朝柳載和發問，後者自然不會回答，只是憋出一句：「臣不知──」  
「是寡人疏忽了，左相畢竟非林大人，焉能知曉呢。不若讓寡人問問林大人吧。」也不等他完成辯駁，李烜越過頭向身後立著的尹信勛道：「將林東振押上來。」  
柳載和猛地抬起頭，額上冷汗淋漓。  
王說什麼？將林東振押上來？可他分明應該在江原道──還有尹信勛，看他淡然的模樣，是早已知道林東振之事？可自己緣何沒有收到半點風聲？  
官員的鼓譟聲在蓬頭垢面、套著枷鎖的林東振被推到眾人視線前之後再度沸騰，李烜不再微笑，從閔尚膳處接過一沓書信，以及江原道數年來的還穀紀錄。  
厭惡地將寫滿了臣下野心的信紙和沾染百姓血淚的簿冊扔到屈膝跪下的林東振面前，李烜冷眼望向克制不住猙獰神情的柳載和：「寡人的肱股之臣可真是能幹，真要連無辜百姓的骨血也吸乾嗎？寡人在京中推行減賦稅法，爾等卻在地方為所欲為！江原道有多少百姓因爾等貪墨而家破人亡，左相竟還想用這些骨髓裡榨出的錢財，左右世子之位？」  
長年來的盤算被毫無防備地揭露，柳載和腦中霎那空白。  
不行，他為了讓柳家人坐上那個位置，這數年裡已經耗了太多心力，打點清國的錢財也不曾少過，如今要他輕易收手，俯首就擒，怎麼可能──  
等他回過神來，手裡已然抓住始終安靜地待在李烜身側的安陽君，年幼的孩子面露畏懼，卻並沒有哭鬧掙扎，只是強作鎮定地僵著身子，一動也不動。  
見他超乎尋常孩童的冷靜反應，柳載和在心中為他並非出身柳氏惋惜片刻，旋即將手扣在幼童的脖頸上，朝想已經拔出了佩刀的姜東昊與下首的內禁衛們厲聲道：「都別過來，否則安陽君的命可不能保證。」  
沒想到他會挑無抵抗之力的孩子下手，李烜為自己的大意懊悔，抿抿唇對劍拔弩張的內禁衛們下令：「都退後。」  
看著依言往後退了幾步的內禁衛，柳載和覺出了手中孩童的方便之處，還想仗著矜貴的人質讓自己從此處脫身，不遠處卻有宮人唱道：「中殿娘娘駕到──」  
手上動作一鬆，柳載和看向聲音傳來的方向。  
柳瑜理在眾人不解的目光裡出現，彷彿半點也不在意跪在地上的狼狽舅父和氛圍緊張的情景，她施施然走向脅持安陽君的父親處。  
她的神色很平靜，就像是每回出現在宮中需要她的祭典時一樣。柳瑜理在距離她的父親還有五步時停下了腳步，開口道：「罷手吧，父親。如今大勢已去，你若束手就擒，柳家往後興許還有一線生機。」  
沒想到連寄望甚厚的女兒也來勸他放棄，柳載和緊緊抓著救命稻草般的安陽君，冷聲道：「老夫可是這番教你的？自古以來，只有兔死狗烹鳥盡弓藏之說，我柳氏為這國家和朝局做了多少，如今還不是只獲這番下場？娘娘若知其中利弊，不如協助老夫離開此處，哪日便可東山再起──」  
柳瑜理不合時宜地笑出了聲。  
起初只是輕笑，而後笑聲漸大，最後兩行眼淚從她的秀目中流下：「父親還是一樣，永遠只想著自己，總覺得您所想的皆是對的，安排的總是好的，他人只能照您設想的道路前行。您可想過我成為中宮數年，又飲藥調養，何以不曾有孕？因我壓根不願做這中宮，也不願當您把持朝政所用的棋子，我與殿下至今未曾圓房。」  
瞳孔震動的柳載和不敢置信地望向女兒。  
「您難道不疑惑為何您與舅父約定的分明不是今日，他卻讓人將財帛送來了嗎？是我模仿了您的字跡和私印，用偽造的書信替換了您的，將日期改到了今日。」  
接踵而至的真相讓柳載和頭暈目眩起來，他抖著鬍子，想斥責女兒，可看向那雙載滿了悲傷的眼眸後又說不出隻字片語。  
「父親。」柳瑜理的眼淚還在洶湧地流淌，她輕聲朝片刻間彷彿蒼老了十歲有餘的權臣道：「您作了半生權傾朝野的夢，此刻該醒了。」  
被抽去了渾身力氣的老人頹然鬆手，姜東昊瞄準時機上前將安陽君抱起，尹信勛將枷鎖套上已無力還手的左相，後者在炫目的陽光下瞇起眼：「為何背叛老夫？」  
那日尹信勛回覆他崇信坊宅中所住的不過是王身為一般宗室時的舊友，後續也不曾提過半點王近日有對江原道動手的跡象。可林東振被押到漢城這麼大的事，內禁衛怎麼可能一絲風聲也無？怕是關鍵就出在崇信坊的神秘人上。  
「您不該讓久病之人在得以治癒的情形下，不斷地承受那痛苦。」尹信勛只是這樣回答。  
柳載和一愣，旋即大笑起來。  
他沒想到自己是敗在這裡──他利用了內禁衛的孝心，同時卻也踐踏了那份心。可為了能將人捏在手中，不這麼做又怎麼確保消息來源可靠而長久？他並不覺得這錯了，只嘆自己沒有做得更周全些。  
下令將柳林二人押至義禁府待審，李烜拍了拍直到現在才開始哭泣的安陽君肩膀，朝仍立在原處看著柳載和背影的中宮道：「放心吧，寡人答應過你，柳氏除去犯有實罪者需要服刑外，其餘皆貶為中民的承諾不會變。」  
柳瑜理木然頷首，回身領著宮人往大造殿走。  
她終結了父親的野心，也許作為女兒，這並不合禮法；可作為柳家人，她想這才是最好的方式。  
與其讓全族為幾人的失格陪葬，不若去除那些危險之人。興許從此她會被族人、甚至柳家子孫唾棄，但她不後悔，一點也不。  
處理完棘手之事，有了閒暇的李烜看了看始終坐立不安的黃旼炫，揮了揮手讓押送馬車的內禁衛過來：「金御史不是和你們同去嗎？人呢？」  
天未破曉，他便讓內禁衛們去金鍾炫那兒報到──早在換信時，他們便定下了還安祭當天動手的計畫。原本是讓金鍾炫一人潛伏在車隊後，接著在關隘口破壞馬車車轅，引起城門官的注意後主動盤查，再由捕盜廳與內禁衛接手。可既然出借了充足人手給金鍾炫，倆人索性將計畫改成了讓捕盜廳與內禁衛直接找藉口查人。  
但照這樣的話，金鍾炫應當也要出現在此才對，莫非是他在立功後仍想繼續當暗行御史，所以不願露面，只讓內禁衛現身？  
為首的內禁衛搔了搔頭：「御史大人早上領我們到城郊去救了位夫人，後來帶著我們到城門處蹲點攔人，交代要怎麼行事後就不見了──啊，金大人讓我們轉告崔正言幾句話，什麼來著？『和旼炫說我在老地方』？」  
已然坐不住的黃旼炫也不管手下的琴了，急匆匆地站起身，對著李烜一禮：「殿下，微臣有急事，請容微臣離開。」  
李烜憋著笑：「去吧。」  
獲得許可的黃旼炫用全力奔跑了起來，跑出幾步後因覺得礙手礙腳，乾脆一把撩起了衣襬，頭上的冠帽也被跑動起來的顫動弄到了地上，可他就像是一無所覺一樣，只是不停地朝宮門方向跑去。  
內禁衛們看得瞠目結舌，其中一人發出來自靈魂深處的疑問：「黃樂師這是怎麼了？」  
「不必管他。」一縷春風吹散了暑氣，已經能預見有趣場景的李烜牽起停止哭泣的安陽君：「以後也別叫他黃樂師了，他叫黃旼炫。」

大門處傳來的急促叩門聲讓金鍾炫不得不放下剛燒好的茶水，對著眼前端莊的婦人道：「您先休息一會，待旼炫收到消息，我再讓他來見您。」  
婦人沉著地點頭，又歉然道：「為了旼炫和我，累你這孩子受了許多苦，伯母實在過意不去。」  
笑著請婦人不必放在心上，金鍾炫走出客房，來到大門處。原本預料會出現崔珉起的臉，撞進眼裡的卻是滿面焦急與喜悅參半的黃旼炫，金鍾炫一時沒反應過來：「旼炫？你──」這麼快就聽到珉起傳去的消息了嗎？  
話才起了個頭，黃旼炫便一把抱緊了他。  
「──不去看看伯母嗎？」感受著他因為狂奔而急促的喘息和心跳，金鍾炫放緩了聲音問。  
「自然是要的，但是讓我再多抱一會兒。」天知道他想了這刻有多久。母親能被救出、柳載和被拔起，還有能這樣無所顧忌地擁抱所愛──三年間想也不敢想的事情一一實現，過程中雖然多虧了許多人的幫助，可最重要的還是懷中人的推動。  
他該怎麼償還這份情意呢？或許用一生也不夠，若是來生也能和鍾炫一起，換他來保護鍾炫就好了。黃旼炫想。  
因為過久的擁抱而感到害羞，金鍾炫不自在地動了動身體：「旼炫，伯母她很想你──」  
「母親。」下一刻黃旼炫就對著他身後喊了一聲，大驚失色的金鍾炫連忙從他懷裡抽身，對聞聲走出了房門，扶著桃樹看他們的黃夫人結結巴巴地解釋：「我和旼炫只是──只是──」  
沒有體會御史想解釋兩人超乎友情舉止的意圖，黃旼炫拉過他的手握住，朝尚在困惑中的黃夫人認真道：「母親，鍾炫是兒子要共度一生的人，請您理解。」  
拂過桃樹枝枒的風帶落滿梢花瓣，灑落在庭中。寂靜的春日裡只留下緊牽著手的兩個青年，以及一臉無奈的婦人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斷斷續續寫了快兩個月，總算完結了這篇。  
>  會有這個故事是因為感覺御史和樂師的人設寫成文會很有趣。起初是想寫成輕鬆向的文，後來看到推特上689__95把成均館篇和漢陽胡言亂語篇剪在一起的影片，就想「啊，感覺先一起成為儒生，後面身分卻天翻地覆的話會是很有衝突性的故事吧」，然後就這麼設定了。在講給老公聽故事大綱的時候他也覺得很不錯，然後問我：「所以是寫原創嗎？」  
>  我：「喔，不是啊，是寫男團CP喔。」  
>  老公（問號臉）：「不是寫很多篇了嗎？還寫？」  
>  我：「因為我喜歡^^」  
>  就是在這種情形下誕生的故事。  
>  另外這是TMI，篇名是因為想取帥氣的名字，在腦海裡想著有什麼東西一講出來就很帥呢，後來想到高中國文課本有提到《明夷待訪錄》，於是覺得學黃宗羲先生用易經取名好像帥氣值就能+20120315，就挑了和本篇鏟奸除惡宗旨最接近的噬嗑卦當篇名。  
>  其實沒想過這篇會寫那麼久，寫＜LIVE ON＞和＜森之聲＞的時候一天5000字是基本，狀態好也有10000字的時候。但是這篇卡了非常～非常久，因為我實在太不熟悉史劇了，常常寫到一半會卡住，想要用什麼稱謂什麼名詞？那個時代出現某樣東西是不是合理？大部分時間都在苦惱這些，還有企圖寫很厲害的陰謀卻寫不出來這種煩惱。  
>  在貼出第八章的時候有想過就這樣坑了，因為大家應該也都猜到最後一定是圓滿大結局，感覺再寫也就是那樣。但是因為有留言的關係，覺得還是要為自己和看文的人負責，就算不是預想中磅礡的文也要做個收尾，所以磕磕絆絆地完成了，非常感謝在這期間給予鼓勵的大家。  
>  最近發生了不少事情，心情也跟著起落很大，雖然寫的是黃豆文，但五個人我都非常非常喜歡，現實中除了替他們花錢以外作不了什麼，只能祈禱他們在現實世界能開心地笑著生活到永遠，在我構築出的小世界裡也過得高興就好了。  
>  最後我要做個春秋大夢，如果這篇能被拍成電影就好了呢，能讓他們五個人來演出的話應該會很好玩吧kkkk自己覺得比起＜素昧平生的兩人＞這部應該會好看很多哈哈哈～  
>  再次謝謝看文的大家，愛你們～


End file.
